solsticio
by l3xLi33Al3sA
Summary: es la historia de Renesmee y Jacob pero basada en la perspectiva de que Bella muere y Edward odia a su hija con todas sus fuerzas.leanlo espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Y a habian pasado 100 años desde la gran revelion de los Varulvs(hombres lobo)contra los Varulvs son humanos que fueron cazados y convertidos en lobos,con el unico proposito de servir eternamente a nuestra raza,son seres de la noche que unicamente utilizabamos en casos de guerra o sublevaciones que ocurrian en nuestra raza , tenian una naturaleza inestable,que los hacia muy dificiles de eso un dia el cientifico lider ,Johamn,comenzo a estudiar la manera en como controlarlos y descubrio que los licantropos poseian un poderoso veneno capaz de matar a todos los aviso de esto al la guardia y asi fue que nuestros padres fundadores lo vulturis tomaron la desicion de acabar con cada uno de los varuvls,antes de que ellos descubrieran ,el poderoso veneno que corria en sus venas y lo usaran en su contra.

Pero la catastrofe no se hizo esperar ,los varuvls al ver que estaban siendo eliminados uno por uno y sin saber siquiera el porque de su ejecucion,se sublevaron y tuvieron como su lider a el licantropo Ephraim ,que dio la orden de no dejar a ningun vampiro con tanto en el castillo ;Jade la joven licantropa pareja de Ephraim y mascota preferida de Cayo,traiciono a su amo y dejo entra a todos los varuvls al cegado por la rabia dela traicion de jade,acabo con ella arrancandole el corazon y en un acto de venganza quemo su no soporto ver que su amada habia muerto en manos de aquellas criaturas ,asi que persiguio a Cayo y lo desmenbro tirando su cuerpo a la hoguera.

La batalla fue extensa ,los padres fundadores murieron y toda la guardia en su totalidad fue masacrada,los varulvs estaban cansados ,y ya habia perdido a la mitad de su vampiros creian que este seria su llego un rayo de esperanza Carlisle cullen tomo el cargo de los vulturis y decidio acabar con esta guerra de una dijo a los Varuvls que les entregaria n su libertad y dejarian de cazarlos,solo con la condicion de que todos y cada uno de ellos se fueran de sus tierras y que nunca mas volvieran a acepto el trato pero tambien puso una condicion,que ninguno de los vampiros se acrecara a sus tierras y que tampoco mataran a alguno de los humanos que estaban bajo su soberania ,si ellos se atrevian a matar a alguno romperian el trato y la guerra em pezaria de nuevo,Carlisle acepto yel tratado se Varuvls se retiraron a otras tierras dando asi por cumplida su palabra.

Pasaron varios años de paz y tranquilida para los habia vuelto a aparecer otra disputa entre los varulvs y los vampiros ,por lo contrario cada raza mantenia sus distancias y respetaban el un dia el hijo mayor de Carlisle ,Edward ,decidio ir a las tierras humanas,donde conocio a una humana llamada Isabella y se quedo perdidamente enamorado de la veia secretamente ,puesto que estaba prohibido para un vampiro estar con un humano .Un dia su Bella como el la llamaba ,le comunico que estaba estaba asustado por que sabia que ningun vampiro podia tener hijos y mas aun no sabia que clase de criatura estaba esperando los dias y su barriga comenzo a crecer a una rapidez exhorbitante,Bella no pudo soportar el parto y murio dando a luz a su no pudo soportar el dolor que le causo la muerte de Bella y decidio matar a la culpable de su temprano a la niña y se dispuso arrojarla a un acantilado,pero no pudo por que despues de todo era su hija y dentro de ella corria la sangre de su amada a la niña a la casa de una de las antiguas sirvientes de la guardia y se la entrego para que la cuidara y le entrenara para que sirviera a la guardia de eso Edward se retiro a su que la sirviente miraba al pequeña ,vio que esta era muy hermosa y ademas que su corazon palpitaba pero no era humana y tampoco era vampiro,pero no le importo la querria y la criaria como si fuera su propia de todo era suya ahora,decidio poner le de nombre Renesmee,le parecia muy hermoso,tanto como era hermosa su pequeñ ella la cuidaria y seria su madre.

_Asi es comenzo esta historia ,mi historia y la de mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen,miembro de la guardia real y fiel sirviente de mi señor Edward,futuro rey de los vampiros y tambien mi padre._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Ya habian pasado dieciocho años desde que naci, mi madre Clara ,me dijo no hace mucho que ella me habia encontrado abandonada en el bosque y desde ese momento ella decidio criarme .Le debo tanto a ella,me a entregado tanto amor aun sabiendo que no soy su hija,y a sido de lo mas comprensiva con el hecho de que no soy un vampiro normal ,pero muy aparte de eso a soportado mi ,yo tengo un don y es ,el de poder mostrar mis pensamientos a los demas con solo tocarlos mamá dice que yo soy especial y por ser especial ahora pertenesco a la guardia real,el mejor rango que puede alcanzar un vampiro.D ebo decir que Clara me entreno desde pequeña,en toda clase de ataques,desde los mas faciles hasta los mas complejos,que segun ella me decia esos ataques eran del del rango de un teniente ,y tambien me inculco el sentimiento de defender a la familia real con suma devoción Pero no solo ella me enseño ,Erick,la pareja de mi mama,se podria decir que era mi padre,tambien lo queria mucho;me enseño otro tipo de tecnicas ,muy utiles por lo que mas me agradaba de él ,era el hecho de que aun no se acostumbraba a mi don ,era muy gracioso ver su cara de estupefacción cuando le enseñaba mis pensamientos me habia puesto el sobrenombre de FENOMENA ,cosa que siempren decia cuando estabamos solos entrenando,porque no lo podia decir cuando Clara estaba presente,ya que esta lo miraba con cara que me inspiraba temor y luego lo lanzaba tres metros por los aires era muy divertido ver como Erick suplicaba su perdon de rodillas y como ella lo ignoraba luego se amistaban y mamá tenia una forma unica de amistarse con Erick, para esos momentos yo ya me encontraba dormida y con diez almohadas tapandome los apesar de esos momentos incomodos ,con mis padres,todo era de lo mas amaba a mi familia.

Tambien tenia a mis dos amigos Catherine y Eugene.A la primera la conoci cuando ambas eramos niñas,por muy extraño que paresca ella es igual que yo,tenemos un corazón que late y sangre corriendo por nuestras venas,ademas Catherine tenia un don y era el de transformarse,podia convertise en cualquier cosa que ella qusiera niñas usabamos su don para hacer travesuras,era muy divertido,la mayoria de esas travesuras se las haciamos a Erick,probecillo si hubiese sido humano hubiera sufrido un infarto por las cosas que le haciamos,los padres de Catherine,eran amigos y viejos conocidos de los mios,el padre de ella se llamaba Abel y habia pertenecido a la guardia real al igual que su esposa habia conocido a Eris cuendo esta aun era humana y se habia enamorado perdidamene de ella,aun sabiendo que esta relación estaba prohibida por nuestra raza, siguio viendo a escondidas a Eris,hasta que un día ella salio embarazada,aunque ambos tenian miedo por el embarazo lo aceptaron y el dia del parto Abel convirtió a Eris en un tenian miedo del crecimiento acelerado de Catherine y no solo esto sino que tambien ella fuera la unica en su especie,para su suerte Abel descubrió que mis padres tambien tenian una hija igual que Catherine,asi que ambos nos observaron para ver como iva el desarrollo de que nuestro crecimiento se detuvo a los diez años de edad,teniamos la apariencia que tenemos ahora, la de unas chicas de dieciocho años desde el momento en que nos conocimos Catherine y yo hemos sido inseparables,la quiero mucho ella es mi mejor amiga ,mi confidente y todo lo que ella puede ser para mi.

Y ahora vamos por mi segundo mejor amigo Eugene,a el lo conoci en la guardia,ya que como Catherine y yo eramos nuevas nadie se nos queria acercar,bueno el vino de repente y se unio a nosotras para formar grupos de rastreo y caza,nos dividieron en seis grupos de tres,nosotros fuimos el grupo numero tres,por nuestras habilidades quedamos como el mejor grupo rastreador y asi fue como nos dividieron en en grupos de caza ,defensa y tiene una personalidad muy divertida,aunque sus chistes sean muy malos,malos malos malisimos;pero eso es lo unico en lo que falla porque en lo demas es encantador y ademas esta perdidamente enamorado de Catherine ,aunque esta no se da cuenta,pobrecito mi amigo tiene que guardarse sus sentimientos,yo le aconseje que era mejor que se lo diga, pero el me respondio que lo haria despues de un tiempo.

Bueno en lo consiguiente todo en mi familia va perfecto,con mis amigos lo paso genial y soy mas feliz aun desde que entre en la lo unico que falla en todo esto,es que apesar de que mi madre me inculco ese amor devoto por mis reyes;yo me siento muy incomoda cuando me presento delante de mi señor Edward,se que no deberia sentirme asi, pero es que desde la primera vez que lo vi ,senti un escalofrio en mi cuerpo,senti miedo y cuando mire a sus ojos pude sentir un odio profundo, no se si hacia mi o es que asi era, pero en lo general nunca lo puedo ver a la cara,me da pavor.A veces creo que puede leer mis pensamientos y con eso creo que acrecenta su odio hacia mi,se me hace insoportable permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra él,pero de alguna manera u otra siento que algo me atrae hacia él,no como si el me gustara o estuviese enamorada ,sino como si mi sangre llamase de una manera desesperada a la suya,que reclamase su atención tan solo por un segundo, que apesar de mi miedo y odio incomprensible hacia mi señor,una cierta parte de mi lo ama mucho mas que ese amor que me inculco mi madre y no se por que.

Aveces cuando me pasa eso me pongo a pensar en mis verdaderos padres ,no es que no quiera a Clara o a Erick ,sino que aveces siento que de alguna manera u otra ellos me hacen falta imagino como puede haber sido mi verdadera madre ,si es que me paresco mas a ella o a mi hubiese ocurrido si ellos no me hubieran abandonado,si ellos me hubiesen querido a su lado,creo que yo hubise sido muy feliz con tan solo recibir un poco de amor de su parte,pero en vez de eso me abandonaron en un bosque a merced de cualquier animal o cosa que me hubiera hecho daño,si no hubiese sido porque Clara me encontro ,yo ahora estaria de odiarlos por eso ,pero mi corazón no es capaz de odiar a alguien por mucho daño que me hayan hecho,yo queria a mis padres,solo que aun me dolia el hecho de que ellos no pudieran haber sentido lo mismo por mi.

Pero les tengo que agradecer el hecho de haberme dejado,ya que gracias a esto he podido conocer a las personas que mas quiero en este mundo ,aquellas que me hacen sacar una sonrisa aunque haya tenido un dia horrible,aquellos seres que darian la vida por mi y yo daria mi vida por cada uno de ellos.

_Todo era normal para mi hasta entonces, tenia a mi familia y a mis amigos,a mi lado y era feliz ,pero algo terrible se estaba aproximando,algo que cambiaria mi vida por completo,algo que me haria tan feliz como desdichada......._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Era un dia hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol habia salido con todo su habia aprovechado estas circuntanscias para entrenar un poco con mi amiga Catherine,ya que como los vampiros normales prefieren los dias nublados para salir fuera y entrenar ,nosotras usabamos los dias soleados para practicar nuestros ataques y perfeccionarlos.

-Vamos Ren que lenta eres-decia mi amiga con ese diminutivo que me habia puesto cuando eramos niñas.

-veremos que tan lenta soy-le dije y en menos de un segundo apareci detras de ella dandole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la lanzo como cinco metros por los aires

-¡guau nena, no tienes por que ser tan intensa!-decia mientras se paraba

-tu sabes como soy cat-le dije mientras que con la mano le hacia una seña de que se acercara-ahora que comienze el juego.

-te arrepentiras ,de lo que hiciste Ren-me dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y luego se lanzo sobre mi,transformandose en un gran puma,yo me rei ,me gustaba cuando Catherine se transformaba .Asi estuvimos luchando por un rato,hasta que sentimos que una presencia bastante familiar se acercaba a nosotras.

-Hola chicas ,interrumpo algo-dijo Eugene con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.A el siempre le gustaba interrumpirnos cuando estabamos entrenando,segun el, fastidiarnos era una gran aficion suya.

-Si,interrumpiste justo en el momento en que le iva a ganar a Ren-dijo cat

-oye y quien dijo que tu me estabas ganando-le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y la miraba seriamente,bueno casi seriamente.

-lo dije yo-me miro con una cara de suficiencia,estaba apunto de hacerla volar nuevamente cinco metros por el aire ,hasta que Eyene hablo.

-Ren tengo algo importante que decirte-me dijo muy serio

-¿que es lo que pasa Euyene?-le pregunte un poco nerviosa por su seriedad repentina

-Bueno es que hoy dia ,mientras estaba en la biblioteca de la guardia,me encontre con Alec y nos pusimos a conversar-yo lo quede mirando y le dije

-y eso que tiene que ver?-me miro por un segundo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno es que me confeso que tu le gustabas y que queria hablar contigo-me quede en blanco ,Catherine me miraba burlonamente a la cara y Euyene solto una carcajada por la expresion que habia puesto.

-Mira no mas como me la dejas idiota-le dijo Catherine que en esos momentos me estaba abrazando muy sobreprotectora.

-Pero no es mi culpa,Alec se lo iva a decir de todas formas-dijo en tono de reproche

-si y tu haces el papel de mensajero ,no tarado –yo solo podia escucharlos por que mi cuerpo se habia quedado podia gustarle yo a Alec,bueno no es que sea fea,pero él bueno ,era el chico mas guapo y ademas pronto ascenderia al rango de teniente,cosa que lo hacia muy irresistible para las otras chicas,pero muy aparte de eso tenia un don increible,el cual le permitia inmovilizar a su presa y hacer que perdiera todos sus sentidos por completo,asi que para cuando el lo matara este ni sentiria dolor contrario era su hermana,si porque tenia una hermana ,Jane ,ella era capaz de hacerte sentir los dolores mas horribles del mundo ,no importa si eres vampiro ,semivampiro u otra raza no te salvarias de su don, pero regresando al tema de Alec,el podia ser muy guapo ,muy todo ,mas yo no podia sentir lo mismo por el,no parte de mi sabia que esto pasaria ,pero no quise hacer caso a las advertencias ,las miradas que me hacia,su forma de hablarme ,su caracter cambiaba cuando estaba conmigo,todo eso me advertia que yo le gustaba.

-pe....pero co...como le puedo ¡GUSTAR!-que pregunta mas estupida fue la que dije, pero fue lo primero que salio de mis labios.

-Ren, el hecho de que tu le gustes es porque dice que eres diferente a las demas-me dijo serio Euyene

-diferente por lo que soy o por....-no me dejo terminar porque dijo

-Diferente por como eres,le gustas por eso-lo dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa

-explicaselo bien porque parece que no lo entiende-dijo mi amiga Cat,al verme la cara de confusion que tenia.

-Alec esta enamorado de ti porque tu no lo tratas de la manera en que lo tratan las otras chicas,como si fuera un idolo ,sino que lo tratas como a cualquiera ,sin diferencia alguna

-yo....yo sinceramente no se que decir-no podia asimilar la noticia aun,me habia afectado

-solamente tienes que decir que si te gusta y nada mas Ren ,no se por que te haces tantos problemas,por algo tan simple-cuando dijo eso lo mire con una cara de odio ,estaba apunto de contestarle,pero mi amiga Catherine hablo.

-Aveces me pregunto si podrias ser tan idiota Euyene¡¡-le grito muy fuerte,luego se calmo y comenzo a hablarle mas tranquila-no te das cuenta ,que solo por el hecho de que Alec confiese que le gusta Renesmee,no esta ella en el deber de corresponderle.

-pero por que no podriacorresponderle,si Ren esta con el seria muy popular ,ademas ,tu sabes que si un vampiro encuentra una pareja ,se queda con esta de por ser que Ren y Alec esten destinados a ser pareja de por vida no crees.-escuchaba lo que Euyene decia atentamente,no lo habia pensado de ese modo,tal vez si le diera una oportunidad a Alec y me terminara gustando o incluso lo terminara amando,creo que ya no necesitaria esperar a encontrar al verdadero amor de mi vida.

-si puede que si ,pero que pasa si tal vez no es ten destinados a estar juntos,que pasaria si el verdadero amor de mi amiga este por ahi sabes bien Euyene que la pareja que encuentra un vampiro puede haber existido en un pasado,existe en un presente o existira en un futuro,no podemos saber todaviA .-Catherine tenia razon con eso,que pasaria si yo estuviera con Alec,pero mas adelante encontrara a mi verdadera media naranja,dejaria a este solo para seguir a mi verdadero amor.¡Ay! ahora estaba muy confundida no sabia si aceptar o rechazar la propuesta que me habian hecho,tenia que hacer algo.

-Bueno en fin eso al final lo tiene que decidir Ren,despues de todo no somos nosotros los que hemos recibido una propuesta para algo-dijo serio Euyene ,cat solo asintio a los que este dijo y ambos comenzaron a mirarme fijamente.

-yo...yo..creo que tengo que hablar con Alec-lo dije un poco nerviosa ,sinceramente no me imaginaba hablando ,con Alec de esto, pero tenia que resolver este problema de cualquier manera.

Luego de eso los tres nos dirigimos a la ciudadela ,dejando atras el bosque donde estabamos a la ciudadela ,cuando en eso aparecio Charlotte una integrante de la guardia real,para avisarnos que el consejo se habia reunido en el gran salon y necesitaban que nosotros fueramos con suma urgencia.

Llegamos lo mas rapido que pudimos al gran salon y entramos rapidamente dentro de nos estaban esperando todos los tenientes y capitanes de los grupos de caza de la el lider de la guardia Demetri ,nos comenzo a hablar a todos los presentes.

-bueno hermanos hoy e venido a convocar esta reunion por el motivo de que hace tres dias aproximadamente,han sido hallados los restos desmenbrados y quemados de tres civiles ,como sabran estos restos fueron hallados en la ciudad de Alfea ,justo muy cerca de los limites entre nuestro territorio y el territorio de los licantropos.

-pero como es eso posible!!-grito uno de los jefes del grupo

-sera posible que los licantropos hallan roto el tratado que hicieron con nosotros.

-no, no puede ser ,ellos saben muy bien que si lo hacen la guerra empezaria de nuevo

-y si fuera otro ser el que nos halla atacado

-esto es imposible,como puede haber ocurrido esto

La sala se lleno de toda clase de murmullos y exclamaciones,todos estaban deseperados,pero en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe que hizo que todo el mundo se callara y volteara a ver que era lo que habia provocado ese ruido.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Demetri en un grito-calmense todos,se muy bien que esta situacion es critica ,pero debemos estar calmados

-Demetri tiene razon,estamos armando mucho escandalo y ni siquiera buscamos una solucion a esta situacion tan problematica.-repuso Heidi una de las vampiras de la guardia y compañera de equipo de Demetri.

-Bueno Demetri,tu nos has convocado aqui para darnos una solución a esto,mejor empieza de una vez,que me estoy fastidiando demasiado-dijo la pequeña Jane hermana de Alec,que desde hace buen rato no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

-No te impacientes tanto mi querida Jane,que ya encontre esa solución-dijo demetri con una sonrisa en su rostro,luego voltio en nuestra dirección y comenzo a vernos-Renesmee,Catherine y Euyene,vengan aqui rapidamente

Llegamos hasta ahi en solo un segundo,estaba un poco nerviosa..no , demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez ,una en parte porque sabia lo que iba venir,sabia para que nos habian llamado,pero creo que yo no era la unica sino que tambien mis amigos lo sintieron.

-Ustedes , que son el grupo de rastreo numero tres ,iran a las tierra de Alfea y recogeran la mayor cantidad de pistas que encuentren,quiero que despues de investigar traigan aqui los resultados para poder saber quien fue el culpable de la muerte de esos tres vampiros,ya despues de eso mandaremos al grupo de caza para que vayan a aniquilar al asesino,estan de acuerdo con esta orden .

-¡si ,señor¡-respondimos los tres al unisono

-Bueno ahora vayanse y arreglen sus cosas ,que mañana en la mañana estaran partiendo a las tierras de Alfea.-nos retiramos rapidamente despues de lo que nos dijo,esta era una mision muy especial para nosotros,quien sabe lo que nos esperaria en Alfea.

_Lo que no sabia,era que esa situacion seria la que desencadenaria,toda una serie de sufrimientos en mi vida,pero no me arrepiento de nada.....__jamas lo hare...._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Desperte muy ansiosa esa mañana , sinceramente ya queria llegar a Alfea ,me emocionaba el hecho de enfrentarme a algo desconocido,creo que eso es parte de mi personalidad,por eso me considero un ser raro. Bueno dejando eso aparte, prepare mis cosas aliste mi mochila con todo lo que necesitaba y me despedi de mis rapidamente de mi casa para encontrarme con Catherine,que ya me estaba esperando fuera y nos dirigimos juntas hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde nos estaba esperando Euyene. Cuando por fin nos reunimos los tres ,recibimos las ultimas instrucciones de lo que teniamos que hacer y luego emprendimos el camino que nos llevaria a Alfea.

-me pregunto con que tendremos que lidiar cuando lleguemos a esa ciudad-dijo Euyene un poco serio y preocupado

-si yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo,pero voy a serte sincera esta mision me parece algo emocionante y exitante a la vez-le dije a mi amigo que se voltio a verme con una cara perplejidad

-Ren ,amiga eres conciente de lo que estas diciendo,ozea consideras exitante y emocinante el hecho de que un ser extraño este matando por ahi a los de nuestra raza-dijo mi amiga Catherine un poco molesta.

-No ,no es eso lo que he querido decir.....bueno en parte,lo que yo queria decir es que me emociona esta mision porque vamos a ir a una ciudad ,que en un tiempo fue disputa de vampiros y licantropos.

-Bueno eso si es emocionante,pero como ya sabemos Alfea esta dividida,una parte de esta nos pertenece a nosotros y la otra le pertenece a los licantropos.-dijo mi amigo Euyene-y creo que los cuerpos estan en los limites de nuestro territorio y el territorio de ellos.

-Si eso es lo que dicen,pero ya, saben que dejemos ya de conversar y aceleremos mas el paso ,aun falta mucho para llegar a la ciudad y ya tenemos que estar alli en la mañana-dijo seria Catherine nosotros le hicimos caso y comenzamos a andar mas estabamos a mas de la mitad del camino pero se hizo de noche, hubieramos continuado de no ser que Cat y yo eramos mitad humanas y tambien teniamos que descansar,Nos detuvimos y comenzamos a sacar las cosas necesarias para acampar,Euyene fue a traer un par de leños para prender la fogata y nosotras nos quedamos arreglando.

-Cat amiga ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-mi amiga me quedo mirando un poco confundida

-si ,dime

-¿tu crees que deba aceptar a Alec?-le dije, la verdad que todo eso que habiamos hablado ,me habia dejado confundida y necesitaba que ella me dijera algo, despues de todo ella es mi mejor amiga

-Ren tu sabes muy bien cual es mi respuesta ,no creo que tengas la necesidad de que te lo vuelva a repetir-me dijo muy seria,yo sabia cual era su respuesta pero aun asi necesitaba que ella me lo dijera.

-si ya lo se ,pero y que tal si acepto y estoy con Alec,tal vez me podria empezar a gustar

-Bueno Ren si esa es tu desicion yo no dire ni objetare en nada,despues de todo es tu vida y quien sabe, como dijo Euyene tal vez Alec sea tu verdadero amor.

-pero quiero que me digas algo ,¿no se? Que hago bien o que hago mal,solo quiero que me digas algo-le dije un poco exasperada

-que quieres que te diga,tu sabes bien que yo no podria decirte si esta bien o si esta mal,pero si te dire algo Ren has algo por amor no por obligacion o por pena.A veces elegimos cosas que no nos hacen felices o tal vez nos hacen felices pero solo por un tiempo,el dia que llegue esa persona a tu vida sabras que es tu verdadero amor con solo mirarlo a los ojos y querras pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado,por eso espera,es lo unico que te digo.-las palabras que me dijo mi amiga me dejaron perpleja ella tenia razon despues de todo,yo tenia que esperar a que esa persona especial llegara a mi vida.

-tienes razon Cat tengo que esperar a mi verdadero amor-le dije esto mirandola a los ojos-ay por eso te quiero amiga,te quiero ,te quiero,te quieroooooooo- me lanze sobre ella y comenze a abrasarla fuertemente

-yo tambien te quiero amiga,pero por favor podrias soltarme me estas afixiando

-lo siento-le dije,pero en ese momento se me ocurrio decirle algo-oye Cat te puedo hacer otra pregunta

-ya dime pues

-¿a ti quien te gusta?

-Ren tu sabes muy bien que a mi no me gusta nadie ...por ahora

-y no te has puesto a pensar ,no se en ....Euyene el es nuestro amigo pero aveces me parece que te demuestra mas afecto a ti que a mi

-pero que cosas dices Renesmee tu sabes bien que el es mi amigo y yo no siento mas que amistad por el, ademas con respecto a lo que tu dices sobre lo del afecto nos trata igual a ambas

-pero ya,bueno supongamos,solo supongamos que el te quisiera mas que a una amiga ,lo aceptarias o no?

-No comprendo lo que me dices Renesmee.-me decia esto esquivando mi mirada ,se hacia la desentendida.

-vamos tu ya me entendiste CAT,ahora dime tu respuesta¿ si o no?

-................-

-tu silencio me lo dice todo-le dije por que sabia lo mucho que le molestaba esa frase,ella me miro con unos ojos que expresaban un odio muy era la unica manera de sacarle una respuesta.

-uy ..eres insoportable ,tu como puedes sacar una respuesta sin que yo te la halla dicho,sabes la respuesta es...nooooooooooooo

-no?

-si ,es NO

-pero ,por que? si Euyene es encantador

-Nosotros solo somos amigos y como amigos seguiremos;asi que porfavor dejemos de hablar de ese tema que me fastidia Ren

-esta bien,esta bien me callo

Difinitivamente mi amiga estaba totalmente ciega,como no podia ver todas las cosas que hacia Euyene por ella,se que no debo meterme en esto ,pero es insoportable para mi aveces ver a mi amigo triste y melancolico ante el hecho de darse cuenta de que Catherine solo lo considera como un amigo y nada definitivamente tenia que hacer algo para juntarlos ,pero me iba a costar un poco convenser a CAT ya que ella tenia la idea de que su verdadero amor estaria en cualquier parte del mundo,y cuando ella lo reconosca sera a travez de sus yo se que su verdadero amor esta frente a ella solo que no se da cuenta .

-Bueno chicas ya traje la leña-nos dijo Euyene ,que en ese momento habia venido cargando con la leña,me sorprendi del hecho de que no lo hubiera sentido venir,pero no solo yo si no que Catherine tambien se sorprendio. Ambas nos quedamos mirandonos por un segundo preguntandonos si es que él nos habria escuchado conversar ,pero la duda desaparecio cuando Euyene nos hablo

-¿que es lo que pasa chicas ?¿por que estan tan calladas?.No se habran peleado o si?

-No ,no pasa nada;nosotras solo estabamos conversando-respondio CAT con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro

-que bueno ya me habia asustado,por que cuando ustedes dos se pelean es mejor no estar en medio.

-jaja que gracioso eres tonto,se nota que nos conoces jijij

-por algo somos amigos no crees Ren

-si ,si ya lo se

-perdon por imterrumpir ,pero si ya terminaron su amena conversacion,Ren ya debemos descansar y Euyene te quedaras de guardia esta noche,mañana ya debemos estar en Alfea y mientras mas estemos despiertos ,menos habremos llegado puntuales a la ciudad.-dijo Cat un poco molesta, por la forma en que nos hablo,creo saber el motivo pero seria un error decirlo.

-Esta bien,esta bien ya me ire a dormir

-y yo me ire a cuidar por hay

-Bueno saldremos a las cinco de la mañana y estaremos en Alfea aproximadamente como a las siete o siete y media.

-¿Tienes el mapa para ver que caminos tenemos que tomar no Cat?-pregunto Euyene

-es bastante claro que yo tengo ese mapa no crees,ya que me lo entregaron a mi-dijo con cierta irritabilidad en su voz.

-si ya me di cuenta

-aveces tus preguntas son muy tontas Euyene

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Catherine te noto bastante irritada?-pregunto Euyene,que por su rostro parecia molesto por la forma en que le contesto Cat.

-No me pasa nada,por favor ya vamonos a dormir Ren-se voltio para verme,yo asenti,luego cat se fue de ahi dejandonos solos a mi y a Euyene.

-Aveces no la comprendo-me dijo en tono melancolico,yo lo mire ,verlo triste me entristecia a mi tambien.

-Yo tampoco-le dije

-pero a pesar de todo la quiero mucho,seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella,todo solo porque sea feliz.

-lo se

-siempre la querre ,aunque ella no me quiera a mi........

-Euyene tu no.............-pero no pude terminar ya que él se habia desaparecido de mi lado.¡AY MALDICION! porque tenia que suceder esto,estaba claro que Euyene nos habia escuchado hablar a Cat y a mi,pero sobre todo escucho lo que no debio de escuchar EL NO DE CATHERINE,eso me dolia mucho porque sabia el sufrimiento que esto le provocaba,pero no podia hacer nada,no por ahora. Tome mis cosas y me dirigi donde estaba Catherine mañana nos esperaba un largo dia y yo necesitaba descansar.

Esa noche mientras dormia tuve un sueño extraño,soñe que estaba en medio del bosque ,el ambiente se notaba frio y oscuro,pude divisar un camino ,comence a seguirlo,en trayecto podia observar a todos mis seres queridos,que me miraban con una cara de triztesa y otros con cara de odio,hasta que pare a lo que era un tipo de trono don vi a mi señor Edward mirandome con esos ojos rojos llenos de odio,pude notar que me dicia algo ,pero no lograba entender lo que me decia,luego con su mano señalo algo que estaba atras de mi,yo voltie a ver que era y vi a un enorme lobo que estaba apunto de atacar ,pense que se tiraria sobre mi ,pero me di cuenta que el solo queria atacar a mi señor,el lobo estuvo apunto de morder su cuello ,cuando siento que me despertaban.

-Ren levantate ya son las cinco de la mañana-me desperto mi amiga CAT con voz suave,parece que ya se le habia pasado el mal humor que tenia ayer.

-Si ya no te preocupes ,en un segundo me alisto-le dije mientras me paraba rapidamente y tomaba mis cosas.

Nos alistamos para retomar el camino de nuevo,comenzamos a correr rapidamente,para llegar a la hora que habiamos calculado. Hasta que al fin pudimos ver las grandes puertas de la entrada a la ciudad de Alfea,estaba ansiosa ya queria entrar,pero en esos momentos senti como un apretujon en mi corazón ,como una corazonada que me advertia que algo iba a ocurrir,se que suena tonto,yo lo considero tonto tambien,pero se que algo se iba aproducir,algo importante.

_Y no me equivocaba ,apartir de ese momento las cosas ya no serian iguales...................._

**bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo,y agradesco a las chicas que me mandaron sus tal vez esta historia no seria muy interesante,puesto que me surgio asi de la nada y ademas en los fics anteriores me daba cuenta de que los padres de Ness siempre la querian mucho y eso me aburria un poquito, por eso quise darle otro giro a la historia.**

**pero veo q a algunas personas les agrada asi que la voy a por todo y espero que sigan leyendo mi historia .Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

_CapituloV_

Estabamos en la entrada de la ciudad,las puertas estaban cerradas y Euyene aun permanecia a nuestro lado,puesto que se veia que el dia iba a estar nublado y que él no brillaria con luz del sol. Caminamos hacia la puerta y ahi podiamos ver a los guardias que estaban cuidando la entrada

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto uno de los guardines de la puerta

-solo somos unos extranjeros que vinimos a visitar la ciudad de Alfea-respondio mi amiga Catherine.

-Podria ver sus identificaciones,porfavor

-si como no-dijo, sacando en ese momento de la mochila unos papeles ,que segun recuerdo yo eran unos documentos de identificación que nos dio Demetri antes de partir. Catherine le entregó los documentos al guardia y este los reviso minuciosamente,luego levanto la mirada y con su mano le dio una señal a otro guardia para que abriera la puerta.

-Disfruten de su estadia en Alfea-nos dijo el guardian entregandole los documentos a Catherine y mostrandole una gran sonrisa .

-Gracias eso haremos-y le dedico otra sonrisa.

Luego de que abrieron las rejas entramos a la ciudad,sinceramente me quede maravillada ante lo que mis ojos veian,la ciudad era hermosa,las pistas estaban empedradas con una simetria increible, las casas eran muy bellas y tenian toda clase de estilos. Los jardines que los rodeaban tenian toda clase de variedad en los árboles o flores,las piletas y las estatuas que las adornaban te daban la sensación de estar en el paraiso. Para mi era impresionante que los humanos pudieran hacer cosas tan bellas y complejas.

-UY! Valla que esta ciudada es muy hermosa-menciono Euyene

-Si, no es por nada pero los humanos saben crear cosas muy bellas-dijo CAT

-Ven, es por eso que les dije que ya queria llegar me imagino el porque este lugar causo una disputa entre nuestra raza y la de los licantropos.

-Si ya veo porque ,pero eso no quita lo que dijiste ayer ¡RARA!-DIJO Euyene con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya ¡,no es necesario que te burles de mi,se que ayer dije una tonteria pero no me equivoque con respecto a esta ciudad.

-Si,no te equivocaste,pero ya vamonos de una vez que tenemos que ir a la region de Sires,donde estan los limites de nuestro territorio

-¿Sires?,hay es donde se encuentran los cuerpos?no ,Catherine

-No se Euyene,segun Demetri los cuerpos se podrian encontrar aun mas alla de Sires,se podria decir que tocando ya el territorio de los licantropos.

-¿Seran los licantropos capaces de romper el tratado?-pregunte

-No podemos saberlo Renesmee,pero creo que los lobos sabran las consecuencias que traera el hecho de haber roto el tratado-me respondio muy seria. De ahi en mas no hablamos nada,aceleramos mas el paso para llegar a Sires lo mas rapido posible

A diferencia de la ciudad principal ,Sires era una región mucho mas natural ,todo es árboles y bosque y tambien alguna que otras llegamos ,buscamos un lugar para dejar nuestras cosas,asi que encontramos una pequeña casita donde ofrecian hospedaje,nos dirigimos hasta ahi y tocamos la puerta . De esta salio una mujer que de por si debia tener unos 30 ó 32 años,era muy guapa ,tenia una tez blanca,ojos celestes labios carnosos y rosados,cabello rubio y liso,ademas de tener una figura perfecta.

-Hola ,buenas que se les ofrece-nos dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad en su rostro.

-Bueno es que deseabamos hospedaje-le dijo Catherine que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-oh! Disculpen,es que solo tengo dos habitaciones pequeñas y ustedes son tres,no se si les incomodara que alguien duerma de a dos en el cuarto.

-No ,no se preocupe,no nos incomodaremos , mi amiga y yo dormiremos juntas en un cuarto ,mientras que mi otro compañero dormira en el otro ,de acuerdo E uyene?

-Si ,yo dormire en el otro cuarto,me parece bien-me rei bajito porque sabia que Euyene no duerme nunca como cualquier vampiro y me daria ese cuarto a mi para que descanse.

-Bueno esta bien pasen les enseñare donde dormiran-nos dijo la mujer muy amablemente

Nos enseño los cuartos,eran pequeños y rusticos,me gustaban bastante,dejamos a Euyene en su cuarto y nosotras nos dirigimos al nuestro,la señora dijo que traeria otra cama para que yo pudiera descansar,pero me negue alegando que traia una bolsa de dormir y me sentia comoda como estaba,lo que ella no sabia era que Euyene me daria su cuarto mas tarde.

-Arregla tus cosas Ren

-Si ya las voy a arreglar ,solo dejame descansar un rato-dije mientras me tiraba a la cama

-Ren

-si que pasa?

-que seria si nos encontramos con un licantropo

-No se,atacarlo si el nos ataca?

-Si ya se que debemos de atacarlo,pero es que no se ,siempre nos han hablado de ellos incluso nos han educado acerca de su forma de atacar y el poderoso veneno que poseen, mas siempre hemos escuchado de ellos pero nunca hemos visto uno en realidad.

-Tienes razon,nunca hemos visto uno en realidad,pero para eso esta esta mision para ver que clase de ser nos esta atacando y tambien para saber como es un licantropo no crees ?-le dije picaramente.

-jaja,si claro para eso esta nuestra misión. ¡ oye parate y arregla tus cosas!

-esta bien,esta biennnnnnnnnnn-le dije entre de arreglar nuestras cosas ,salimos a la sala donde nos esperaba la señora.

-uy! Pero miren que descortes soy,no les he dicho mi nombre hasta ahora¡Que pena!. Yo soy Nicol de Sorel esposa de Marcus Sorel que por ahora no se encuentra en la casa.

-Mucho gusto Nicol ,mi nombre es Catherine

-el gusto tambien es mio ,mi nombre es Euyene-dijo mi amigo haciendo una reverencia,que hizo que la Nicol se sonrojara y que CAT le tirara un cocacho.

-y con mucho mas gusto que todos ellos ,mi nombre es Renesmee-dije ,todos se comenzaron a reir y yo tambien ,pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta,N icol abrio y de esta entro un hombre que tenia la misma edad que ella ,era facil de suponer que ese debia de ser el esposo de Nicol.

Marcus nos saludo amablemente a todos,me cayo muy bien desde el principio,era una persona muy interesante ,ademas era muy bueno contando chistes a diferencia de E uyene. Nicol vino y nos llamo a la mesa,habia preparado una cena para nosotros.

-Cena?es que ya vamos a comer-pregunto nervioso Euyene

-Claro que si querido,me imagino que deben de estar hambrientos por su viaje

-no, yo no en serio-dijo Euyene con un tono de desesperación en su voz

-acaso no quieres probar mi comida-dijo Nicol con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-no,no es eso......yo en verdad...-Nicol tenia las lagrimas a punto de desbordarse

-esta bien ,si quiero probar tu comida-dijo con resignación,Nicol estaba muy contenta con lo que dijo.

Catherine y yo nos quedamos mirando a Euyene,nos reiamos,porque sabiamos que el al ser un vampiro completo tenia repulsión a la comida humana y para él eso era como tragar tierra. A gradecia ser mitad humana en esos momentos,ya que eso me permitiria en cierto modo poder comer esa comida ,pero al igual que mi amigo,tambien sentia cierta aversión a la comida ! como extrañaba la sangre en estos momentos.

-Bueno chicos,aqui esta la cena,espero que les guste-nos dijo Nicol con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Mi esposa cocina ¡riquicimo!,les aseguro que les gustara chicos-dijo muy contento Markus,seguro que el no sabia el porque de lo que no podiamos comer muy bien la comida preparada por su esposa y era mejor que no lo supiera.

-Si,¡esta delicioso!-dijo Euyene con una cara fingida,sabia que le estaba costando comer

-Eres muy buena cocinera Nicol-le dijo CAT ,lo que hizo que Nicol se sonrojara un poco

Yo solo podia reirme bajito,porque sabia lo mucho que nos costaba comer eso y no poder tomar sangre,que en esos momentos la deseaba con todo mi ser,pero no podia, aprovecharia para cazar mas tarde cuando salgamos de expedición.

-Renesmee y tu que opinas sobre mi comida?-me pregunto Nicol

-esta muy buena,me gusta-me rei un poco por lo que acababa de decir,pero me alegre de que mi comentario le agradara a ella.

-Gracias-respondio y luego se sento al lado de su esposo.

Asi pasamos toda la cena conversando y riendo de los chistes de Marcus y tambien burlandonos de lo malo que era Euyene para hacer reir a la gente,terminamos de comer y nos levantamos de la tomo los platos para ir a lavarlos pero nosotras nos ofrecimos para ayudarla ,mientras Euyene ayudaba a Marcus a cortar la leña,lo que lo dejo muy perplejo porque a Marcus se le habia ocurrido hacer una competencia con Euyene sobre quien cortaba la leña mas rapido,parecia que Marcus iba ganando ,pero al estupido de mi amigo se le ocurrio hacer uso de sus habilidades vampiricas, lo que hizo que al pobre de Marcus casi le de un ataque. Luego de aquel incidente,nos despedimos de Nicol y Marcus y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

Entrada ya la noche comenzamos a alistar las cosas que ibamos a llevar a la expedición,Euyene toco la ventana de nuestra habitacion para avisarnos que ya estaba afuera ,nosotras salimos de alli rapidamente .

-Euyene estas llevando todo lo que necesitamos?-pregunto Catherine

-Si estoy preparado

-¿y tu Ren?

-tambien ,tengo las cosas necesarias

-Bueno pues vamos a revisar la zona

-¡ya!-gritamos Euyene y de eso los tres salimos rapidamente de alli.

Nos adentramos al bosque tratando de detectar cualquier olor extraño que pudiera rondar el lugar. Catherine veia las cordenadas del mapa,para poder llegar a los cuerpos.

-¿cuanto falta para llegar Cat?.le pregunte

-Solo un poco nada mas

-una vez que lleguemos, tenemos que buscar que fue lo que mato a esos civiles y llevar rapidamente la respuesta a la guardia no es asi Cat-dijo Euyene

-si asi es y tu lo sabes-le respondio

-si lo se ,pero no te has puesto a pensar si es que el asesino sigue alli Cat,nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de buscar las respuestas pero nadie nos a garantizado por nuestras vidas ,no sabemos si pueden atacarnos y aniquilarnos ahi mismo como a esos civiles.

-Euyene tiene razón,puede que el asesino tambien nos ataque a nosotros

-Lo tengo muy presente chicos,pero tienen que saber que nosotros somos de la guardia real y estamos entrenados ante cualquier cosa que se presente.

-si tienes razon Catherine ,somos de la guardia real no tenemos nada que temer-dijo Euyene

-Yo siempre tengo razón-dijo ella guiñandole el ojo ,él y yo comenzamos a reirnos,luego los tres apresuramos mas el paso.

Llegamos después de un rato a la zona donde estaban los cuerpos,podiamos apreciar que todo lo que estaba alrededor,estaba quemado ,habia cuerpos desmenbrados por algunas partes y ese aroma dulzón, combinado con otro aroma , un olor raro que creo que ya lo conocia pero no recordaba de donde. Estabamos horrorizados por esta escena ,Demetri tenia razón esos cuerpos se encontraban cerca del territorio de los licantropos podria ser acaso que ellos fueran los culpables de esto?.Comenzamos a buscar entre los restos ,habian partes de los civiles de nuestra raza que logramos reconocer ,pero tambien habian partes de otro animal que tambien habia sido desmenbrado ¿quien podia haber hecho todo esto?¿y quien era ese animal que habia sido desmenbrado?.

-Euyene puedes distinguir a que tipo de animal pertenecen estos restos-le pregunte

-Si ,me llevare una parte de muestra para revisarla y saber a que animal pertenece

-es dificil de saber a quien pertenece cada parte ,parece que el asesino hizo un trabajo muy meticuloso tratando de borrar las huellas.

-eso es lo que me estoy dando cuenta-dijo E uyene

-Chicos creo que lo mejor seria dividirnos,para ver si es que conseguimos mas pistas-repuse

-tienes razón Ren hay que dividirnos,Euyene ,tu iras al norte

-Esta bien!

-Ren tu iras al este y yo ire hacia el sur-yo asenti,luego partimos por diferentes caminos.

Me adentre un poco mas al bosque,buscando cualquier cosa que nos pudiera servir para encontrar al culpable de tan horrible crimen,pero no me di cuenta de que me estaba pasando de la linea pronto senti un ruido proveniente de los arboles,voltie rapidamente para ver que era ,pero no habia un poco el aire para captar el olor,pero me confundia ,porque ahora el aroma de los restos en el bosque se perdia con el olor de otra cosa,no sabia muy bien que era nunca antes la habia sentido.

¿Que es ese olor?,me preguntaba,hasta que escuche un rugido que provenia nuevamente de los arboles,pero esta vez de los arboles salian tres figuras gigantescas. Primero no las reconoci,pero cuando las vi bien pude notar que eran lobos. U no era de un color gris ,el otro de color marrón y por ultimo el que se encontraba en medio de esos dos el de color rojizo.

Por algun motivo,mis ojos se posaron en los ojos del lobo de pelaje rojizo y ya no pude despegar mi mirada de este,el lobo marrón se preparaba para atacarme,mas yo no podia moverme,estaba perdida en la mirada de aquel ser y creo que él tambien lo estaba porque tampoco despegaba su mirada de la mia.

¡Maldición!¿Que me pasa ?,¿por qué no puedo reaccionar?. Seguia ahi parada sin moverme,hasta que el lobo marrón comenzo a correr para abalanzarse sobre mi,pero yo no hacia nada,estaba perdida en la mirada de ese ser,que por alguna razón a causado una explocion de sentimientos que nunca me hubiese pensado en ser capaz de sentir. No lo comprendo ¿que es lo que me ocurre?......

_Malditos sentimientos,los odio ,pero los amo a la vez.......¡los maldigo! Porque fueron ellos los que me llevaron a la perdición....................................._

* * *

**Bueno que tal les parecio,espero que les halla ustado. lamento muxo muxo la demora pero es que estaba enferma y no me sentia muy bien ademas tampoco tenia internet. ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! me preguntaba si es que hago unos capis pero basado en la perspectiva de jacob no se ustedes diganme y si estan de acuerdo los pongo .Ya bueno mandenme sus comentarios para que me digan si es que les gusto o por la espera thanks,nos vemos pronto kisses...............**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo I: El comienzo

Después de que Ephraim acepto el tratado propuesto por los vampiros,nuestra raza se fue a otras tierras. Nos instalamos en unos amplios terrenos llenos de bosques ,lo cual nos agradaba y alli formamos nuestro reino . Tratabamos de mezclarnos poco con los humanos,para no provocar cualquier disputa entre nuestra raza y la de ellos ,y tambien para mantenerlos a salvo en caso de que se nos diera por entrar en fase.

Los años venideros fueron muy buenos para nosotros ,los vampiros habian respetado el tratado y al fin estabamos libres de sus mandatos,ademas que cumplieron con su palabra de no tocar a ningun humano que estaba bajo nuestro territorio. Lo unico malo de todo esto es que nuestro lider Ephraim murio,cabe decir que nosotros somos capaces de obtener la inmortalidad si queremos,pero como para mantener el recuerdo de que alguna vez fuimos humanos,decidimos tener el ciclo de vida de un humano normal. El problema era que despues de la muerte de Ephraim, quien podria seguir el mando,los lobos llegaron al acuerdo que solo la descendencia de este podria seguir al mando de todo el reino. Y asi fue que gracias a mi tatarabuelo,le dieron el mandato a mi padre.

Billy era una gran persona ,desde muy joven siempre estuvo al pendiente de su gente en todo lo que necesitara y tambien lo estuvo de su familia. Conocio a Sara, mi madre, cuando esta tenia 16 años y de quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella. Primeramente mi abuelo se opuso a esto pero al ver a mi padre ,supuso que le habia pasado lo que entre nosotros los lobos llamamos "**imprimación". **Este hecho solo ocurre cuando cuando uno de nosotros encuentra algo asi como **"nuestro amor verdadero"**,con solo haberlo mirado a los ojos ya sabemos que pasaremos el resto de la vida a su lado (para mi este hecho es un asco debido a que no,nos da la oportunidad de elegir o decidir). Bueno al final terminaron casandose y mi padre paso los años mas hermosos junto a mi madre,ella le dio tres hijos ,mis hermanas y despues yo , el siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de nosotros . Pero llego aquel fatidico dia ,mamá contrajo una enfermedad que no tenia cura alguna y murio despues de una larga agonía,papá quedo muy destrozado por este suceso ,tanto asi que se aislo en su habitacion por un mes,solo habria la puerta para recibir la comida .Nosotros nos habriamos quedado completamente desamparados ,sino fuera por nuestros sirvientes que nos atendian y nos ayudaban en cualquier necesidad,pero no era lo mismo necesitabamos el amor de nuestra madre.

Despues de aquello ,papá logro recuperarse poco a poco ,pero ya no era el mismo , se volvio frio con nosotros y casi la mayor parte del tiempo no lo veiamos. El nombre de mi madre se volvio impronunciable y a aquel q osara nombrarlo le esperaba un castigo. Mis hermanas se casaron mas adelante , yo se q en parte del hecho de que estaban enamoradas tambien lo hicieron para alejarse de mi padre y no las juzgo ,las comprendo y se porque lo hicieron. Pero yo no podia hacer lo mismo ,yo quiero mucho a mi padre y tengo la esperanza de que algun dia cambiara, ademas yo no puedo irme puesto que soy el proximo heredero a la corona y aun era demasiado joven,aun dependia de mi padre.

Ese tiempo despues de que se fueron mis hermanas me sentia muy solo ,no tenia a nadie a mi lado pero para mi suerte conoci a una persona muy especial para mi ,conoci a mi mejor amigo Velcan, el y yo pasamos por muchos momentos juntos ,era casi como un hermano para mi.

Aun puedo recordar esos momentos que pasabamos juntos jugando en el bosque,practicando tambien nuestras formas de ataque para cuando llegue el momento de transformarnos.

Flash Back

-Velcan , es tonto que te escondas cuando puedo sentir tu aroma a kilometros de aqui-levante mi cabeza un poco y pude ver a mi amigo subido en la copa del arbol mas alto.

-Eres muy aburrido aveces, Jacob-me dijo saltando del arbol cayendo bruscamente sobre sus dos pies.

-Pero es que este juego es muy tonto,porque mejor no nos ponemos a practicar un poco nuestros ataques

-No veria nada malo en eso, a no ser tal vez...sera que....aun no podemos transformarnos

-Si pero no seria malo practicar un poco,para estar mas preparados

-ah..no lo se....

-ya pues velcan o es que acaso tienes miedo de que yo sea mas fuerte que tu?

-tu mas fuerte que yo, jajajaja

-Pero eso es lo que me demuestras, te sientes intimidado ante mi gran fuerza

-YO JAMAS ME INTIMIDO ANTE NADA!!!

-entonces has algo para demostrarme lo contrario

-me estas retando Jake?

-no lo se tal vez?

-Mira que tu lo estas pidiendo Jake

-No te lo pido te lo ordeno.-entonces en ese momento el vino a toda velocidad a embestirme, lo es quive rapidamente antes de que su ataque pudiera afectarme, pero al momento senti al detras de mi, Velcan me tomo del brazo y me asoto contra el de impactar contra el piso tome su pierna e hice que se estrella contra un arbol. M e pare rapidamente y el tambien hizo lo mismo.

-Eres muy rapido ,has mejorado mas tus reflejos Jacob

-Si ya que no me podia dejar vencer tan facilmente como la ultima vez Velcan

-Me alegro por ti pero el hecho de que hayas mejorado un poco,no es el hecho –en ese momento desaparecio de mi vista ,hasta que senti su aliento cerca ami cuello- a que me hayas igualado

-eso lo veremos-dije y ambos comenzamos a luchar un largo rato,debo decir que mi amigo Velcan era mejor que yo combatiendo y eso que el aun no se habia transformado,me preguntaba como seria el cuando se convirtiera en un lobo, creo que seria uno muy poderoso. Continuamos luchando por un largo rato hasta que ambos caimos rendidos al suelo

-Vaya que has mejorado Jake, realmente me has dejado muy agotado

-Si pero creo que nunca podre igualarte Velcan

-No digas eso ,tu perteneces a la rama prin cipal de nuestra raza ,por lo tanto seras mas fuerte que yo y que todos los demas.

-aaaaaah ...deja de hablar de ese tema de la rama principal ,que me da dolor de cabeza

-ya,ya no te molestes,no lo volvere a mencionar

-mejor asi

-oye Jake?

-dime

-Como sera cuando logremos transformarnos?

-Realmente no lo se,pero sera una experiencia muy interesante

-asi como esa experiencia de la IMPRIMACIÓN?

-Ay no! El que solo menciones la palabra imprimacion hace que se me revuelva el estómago

-Pero por que?

-porque esa cosa nos vuelve ciegos ,nos convierte en titeres de los antojos y deseos de la otra persona y lo que es peor aun, no nos da la capacidad de elegir . Por eso puedo decir que odio la IMPRIMACIÓN.

-Bueno ese es un buen punto de vista, pero creo que yo si quisiera vivir esa experiencia

-Pero Velcan si tu recibes la imprimación significaria que olvidarias nuestra amistad

-asi yo recibiera la imprimación,yo nunca,oye bien ,nunca olvidaria nuestra amistad Jacob,eres mi mejor amigo,aquel con que comparto los mejores momentos de mi vida ,mis temores y alegrias

-tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo Velcan

-Sabes que hay que hacer una promesa,de que si alguna vez llegue a suceder algo con nosotros ,siempre estaremos unidos en las buenas y en las malas,siempre estaremos juntos

-Juntos hasta la muerte

-Hasta la muerte

Luego de eso ambos nos tomamos de la mano fuertemente en señal de que cumplieramos nuestra promesa

-Bueno ya es hora de volver a casa ,se esta haciendo tarde-dijo velcan

-Si tienes razon,pero antes que tal una carrera?

-bueno ,a sus ...marcas... listos.... ya!!!!-y ambos corrimos velosmente a nuestros hogares

FIN FLASH BACK

Sinceramente pasar esos momentos con Velcan eran muy divertidos y continuo siendo asi hasta que ambos crecimos, teniamos alrededor de 17 años,ya habiamos logrado transformarnos y por su puesto me habia vuelto mas fuerte que cualquier otro lobo,pero ese caso aun no se aplicaba a Velcan aun me era dificil vencerle.

Se podria decir que en estos tiempos como que habiamos formado una pequeña manada que estaba compuesta por nuestros amigos Sam, Quil,Jared,Paul y Embry,todos nos llevabamos perfectamente bien y pasabamos grandes aventuras juntos . Todo era perfecto hasta que un dia aparecio Ariadna ,ella era una una humana que al parecer habia sido atacada por un animal en el bosque y nosotros la encontramos y la llevamos a que se curara,ya que estaba muy grave.

A los pocos dias ella desperto un poco asustada por lo que habia pasado, Velcan fue a verla por que desde que la habiamos encontrado malherida estaba preocupado mucho por esta chica y habia velado por ella todos los dias que estuvo inconciente. Podia notar algo raro a mi amigo en esos dias y tenia ciertas sospechas sobre su comportamiento, pero todo se aclaro cuando en un descuido la chica tuvo un pequeño tropezon ,Paul iba a tomarla ,pero Velcan lo empujo y la tomo entre sus brazos,miro a Paul furiosamente y comenzo a gruñirle parecia que queria atacarlo; mi corazon se oprimio ante esta reaccion mi amigo ,mi hermano ,Velcan ,se habia imprimado.

M e costo aceptarlo al principio ,sentia cierta apatia hacia la muchacha y trataba de evitarla a ella y al Velcan a l maximo,pero me di cuenta de lo feliz que lo hacia y lo mucho que me alegraba de que Velcan fuera feliz. Asi que la acepte, mi amigo estuvo ,muy feliz y con tento al saber que ya la habia aceptado. El tiempo fue pasando y la pareja seguia mas unida que nunca Ariadna se habia convertido en mi mejor amiga ,aunque creo que seria mejor decir que se habia convertido en una hermana mas para mi. Velcan me dijo que estaba planeando casarce con ella ,aun recuerdo ese dia estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a decir

FLASH BACK

-Jacob ,tu crees que me aceptara

-pero que pregunta es esa velcan,tu sabes bien que Ariadna esta loca por ti

-Si pero ella estan dulce ,tan amable,tan hermosa ,no creo que meresca estar con alguien como yo

-Eres muy idiota aveces,como crees que ella no se meresca a alguien como tu, si eres la mejor persona que conosco ,eres muy bueno Velcan y ella te ama con todo su corazon

-si tienes razon ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella

-vez esa es la actitud ,ahora vamos a hablar con Ariadna

-si vamos pero antes prometeme algo

-que cosa?

-prometeme que seras nuestro padrino de bodas

-ah? No creo que yo sea el indicado Velcan

-Vamos Jake ,eres como un hermano para mi,no podrias hacerme este favor

-ya pues te lo prometo

-gracias hermano

-Apurate antes de que la valentia te abandone

-jaja muy gracioso

Nos dirigimos hacia la pequeña casa de Ariadna ,que Velcan le habia construido lejos del bosque por temor a que otro animal la atacara. Tocamos la puerta y Ariadna nos recibio en su casa con una radiante sonrisa, yo le dije a Velcan que saldria puesto que esta cosa la tenia que resolver el solo,Sali de la casa y me aleje solo unos cuantos metros de esta ,pude escuchar despues de un largo rato un gran grito que vino desde la casa entre rapidamente y vi a A riadna colgada del cuello de Velcan ,al parecer estaba muy contenta por la noticia.

- ,si acepto

-no sabes cuanta alegria me da escucharte-decia Velcan

-bueno al parecer dentro de muy poco sonaran campanas de boda

-Dentro de tres semanas nos casamos Jake

-si lo se Ariadna ,Velcan ya me lo ha venido diciendo desde hace varios dias

-mi amor a que no sabes que Jacob es nuestro padrino de bodas

-lo es amor ,que mal por que no elgiste a otro mejor-

-lo estuve pensando pero no habia otro disponible

-ey ¡!! Miren como son ...ya pues como se aprovechan de la bondad de uno......mira Velcan que yo te considere mi mejor amigo....

-jajajaj Jake tu sabes que yo no querria otro padrino que no fueras tu,ya que tu eres como un hermano para mi velcan y para mi

-oh Ariadna eres un angel, que pena que hallas elegido al cabeza de chorlito de mi amigo

-jajajajjajajaj-nos reimos todos

-ya no se rian mucho-decia Velcan tratando de aparentar que estaba molesto

-si hay que arreglar las cosas ya para la boda-dijo ariadna

-si voy a ir arreglando eso de los adornos de una vez ,me voy un rato amor ya regreso ,adios Jacob

-adios Velcan......ay mi amigo esta muy emocinado

-si ,sabes Jake me pregun to como sera el dia en que te imprimes-me dice Ariadna

-no lo se ,ni tampoco lo quiero saber ,no pienso imprimarme nunca...

-nunca digas nunca Jake

-que me quieres decir con eso?

-lo que tu sabes

Bueno a parte de la indirecta que me habia mandado Ariadna ,senti que todo iba tomando un buen camino ,todo iba a salir bien,dentro de poco tiempo Velcan se convertiria en el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Fin FLASH BACK

Pero todo cambio ese dia. Maldigo la hora en que no estuve alli para detenerlo ,para evitar que hiciera lo que hizo ,que se dañara asi mismo,pero fui tan egoista estaba preocupado solo en mis problemas que ni siquiera lo escuche,lo deje abandonado y ahora cargo con la culpa de su sufrimiento ,por que si yo hubiese sido su mejor amigo lo hubiera ayudado,pero no lo hice y ahora solo llevo los recuerdos y pesadillas de ese momento.

FLASH BACK

Era de noche y estaba lluviendo fuertemente,yo corria y corria por el bosque, desesperado tenia que encontrarlo,hasta que escuche un sonido estruendoso ,me apresure rapidamente a el lugar donde se produjo el ruido

-¡VELCAN!¡VELCAN!-LLEGUE CORRIENDO DESESPERADO

-SOY UN MONSTRUO QUE HE HECHO!!!.-VI A VELCAN EN EL SUELO CON TODO SU CUERPO ENSANGRENTADO

-VELCAN TU.......

-JACOB,JACOB,JACOB......

-DONDE ESTA?-PREGUNTE Y MI AMIGO COMENZO A ARRASTRARSE POR EL SUELO HASTA LLEGAR A UN PUEÑO BULTO EN EL SUELO,ME QUEDE ASOMBRADO POR LO QUE VEIA Y SENTIA LAS LAGRIMAS VENiRSE A MIS OJOS.

-SOY UN MOUNSTRO,UN MOUNSTRO

-NO ,NO ERES UN MOUNTRO,TU...

-CALLATE!! CALLATE!!!ESTA MALDITA SANGRE QUE CORRE POR MIS VENAS ,ES LA CULPABLE DE HABERME CONVERTIDO EN UN MOUNSTRO SIN SENTIMIENTOS CAPAZ DE HACER DAÑO AQUIEN MAS AMA,ESTA MALDITA SANGRE QUE CORRE EN LA VENAS DE TODOS NOSOTROS INCLUSO EN LA TUYAS JACOB!!!!

-NO SOMOS MONSTRUOS VELCAN SOMOS PERSONAS,SOMOS HUMANOS

-NO!!! NO SOMOS HUMANOS,ESTAMOS MANCHADOS ,SUCIOS ,NOSOTROS NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A SER HUMANOS ,JAMAS!!!!

-NO DIGAS ESO

-JAMAS SEREMOS HUMANOS Y YO JAMAS ME PERDONARE LO QUE HICE ,MIS MANOS ESTAN MANCHADAS CON LA SANGRE DEL SER MAS PURO QUE HE PODIDO ENCONTRAR Y YO NO SOPORTO SABER QUE POR MIS VENAS CORRE ESTA SANGRE SUCIA,SANGRE DE ASESINOS

-VELCAN ACASO CREES QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY UN ASESINO?

-TODOS SOMOS ASESINOS JACOB NO DEBERIAMOS NI DE EXISTIR,JAMAS DEBIO DE HABER EXISTIDO LOS VARULVS NUNCA

-ESTAS HABLANDO TONTERIAS VELCAN VAMONOS ,YO SE QUE VAMOS A SOLUCIONAR ESTO JUNTOS VERAS QUE TODO VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES

-NO JACOB NADA VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES ,YA NO VOY A VOLVER,ME IRE

-NO VELCAN NO TE PUEDES IR ,TE NECESITO ERES MI HERMANO NO ME PUEDES DEJAR

-LO SIENTO JACOB YO YA NO PUEDO , ME IRE PARA NO VOLVER

-VELCAN NO PORFAVOR

-LO SIENTO JAKE-ME DIJO PARA LUEGO APARECERSE DETRAS DE MI Y DARME UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA

-VEL...CAN...NO.....

FIN FLASH BACK

No recuerdo nada mas apartir de alli solo que desperte en mi habitacion a la mañana siguiente,fui desesperado a buscar el lugar en el que habia visto a velcan por ultima vez pero no encontre nada ,ni la mas misera huella de que hubiese estado alli,estaba destrozado ,habia dejado a mi mejor amigo y jamas lo volveria a ver.

Pero no me rendiria yo le habia hecho una promesa y lo encontraria donde quiera que el este no me importaba nada,yo iria en busca de mi amigo.

* * *

**BUENO EN VERDAD EN C¡VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA ,NO SE SI ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA PERO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EL RUMBO QUE LE VOY A DAR A LA HISTORIA,PROMETO QUE YA MUY PRONTO VAN A VER MAS DE JACOB Y RENESMEE PERO PRIMERO ME GUSTARIA QUE SUPIERAN UN POCO MAS DE LA HISTORIA DEL PERSONAJE,PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN ,BUENO SIENTO DE VERAS DEVERAS LA DEMORA Y PROMETO PONER EL PROXIMO CAPI MAS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS MALOS LO QUE SEA Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA QUE SE LES OCURRA DIGANMELA PAR QUE ME AYUDEN UN POCO CON ESTA , KISsses**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo II : En busqueda de la verdad

Tres años habian pasado desde que Velcan se fue, lo busque por todos lados,pero parecia que la tierra se lo habia tragado,no habia rastro de el en ningun lado,aun no me habia rendido con la idea de encontrarlo,pero ahora tambien tenia que aceptar que ya tenia mi mayoria de edad y que tenia que empezar a tener responsabilidades con mi reino ya que mi padre habia envejecido y no se podia encargar de todo el solo. Estaba ocupado arreglando unos papeles hasta que llamaron a mi puerta.

-pase-respondi

-disculpe mi señor Jacob pero su padre requiere urgentemente de su presencia

-Digale que ya voy

-asi lo hare mi señor

Me dirigi rapidamente hacia el salón donde me esperaba mi padre ,me preguntaba que era lo que me queria decir ,para que necesitara llamarme con urgencia. Toque la puerta.

-pasa hijo

-padre me decian que usted me llamaba

-Si es que necesito hablarte de algo muy importante

-Qué es lo que pasa?

-Bueno Jacob,tu eres mi hijo y he de decir que estos años has demostrado una madurez increible en todos los aspectos,has sabido solucionar perfectamente todos los problemas que nos aquejaban y creo que ya a llegado el momento de cederte mi lugar. Jacob, hijo, ahora tú seras el rey de los Varulvs.

-Pero padre!! . Yo aun no creo estar listo para ser un rey ,me falta mucho por aprender , vivir un poco mas de experiencias

-Jacob ,yo y nada mas que yo e visto tu evolución en estos años, muy aparte ya,de que dejaste de ser ese niño inmaduro que odiaba sus raices y de que se te quito la estupida idea de buscar a un renegado, pienso que.....

-por favor le pido que no llame asi a mi amigo Velcan y al hecho de que piense que lo he dejado de buscar ,pues ,esta usted muy equivocado aun no me he rendido ,pero se que como principe y futuro rey de este lugar no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades.

-Pero mirate no mas como hablas Jacob en verdad siento que tu ya estas preparado para tomar mi lugar y tengo la absoluta seguridad de que tu seras un gran rey-me asombraron las palabras de mi padre, desde hacia mucho tiempo no lo habia escuchado hablar asi de mi y en ese momento mi corazón se sintio lleno de congoja, mas habia algo que me incomodaba y era el hecho de que verdaderamente no me sentia preparado para ser un rey.

-Padre en verdad me siento muy alagado por lo que me dice ,pero le pido que me de un tiempo para poder prepararme mejor y asi poder ser un buen lider .

-Creo que no es necesario, pero te dare el tiempo que tu necesites para prepararte

-Muchas gracias padre,le prometo que me esforzare lo mas que pueda para ser el mejor rey.

-Eso espero hijo y ahora puedes retirarte.

Sali rapidamente de la habitación ,jamás hubiera podido creer que mi padre pensara que yo pudiese ser un gran rey ,el lider que guiaria a toda nuestra raza. No lo podia asimilar ,asi que Sali rapidamente a contarselo a la unica persona que me escucharia en todo el lugar.

Fui hasta el gran jardín del palacio y hay encontre a Leah ,que en esos momentos estaba cortando unas cuantas rosas. Leah es una gran amiga mia,bueno eso es lo que yo creo,es que ultimamente he estado teniendo unos extraños sentimientos hacia ella y no se como explicarlo me siento un poco confundido...mmm talvez sera que me este enamorando de ella ...no no puede ser ella es ,ella es..es tan hermosa. Siempre estuvo hay para mi desde que Velcan se fue me quede solo ,pero en eso ella vino y siempre estuvo incondicionalmente para mi. Ella se da cuenta de mi presencia y voltea a verme ,que bella se ve asi.

-Jake!!!-viene corriendo a abrazarme-dime como estas por q veo q tienes una cara

-Ah!! Leah no se si decirte,es muy complicado

-Vamos Jake tu sabes que puedes contarmelo todo

-Esta bien mira lo que pasa es que mi padre me dijo que ya estaba preparado para tomar su cargo-dije

-tu padre dijo eso???

-Si a mi tambien me sorprendio mucho, pero es cierto,lo dijo

-Guau Jake es fenomenal al fin vas a ser rey y ademas tu padre mismo se ha dado cuenta de que estas preparado ,es genial!!

-Mira ese es el problema,yo le dije a mi padre que no

-pero porq ??!!!!

-Es que aun no me siento preparado para asumir el cargo Leah ,por eso no lo acepte

-y que es lo que dijo el rey??

-Bueno papá no se lo tomo muy bien pero aceptó darme un tiempo para prepararme

-que bien,tienes que aprovechar ese tiempo Jake

-Si eso es lo que hare

-Oye ya dejemonos de hablar de esos temas , y que tal si vamos a ver la puesta de sol desde las montañas a?

-me parece una maravillosa idea

Ambos salimos corriendo rapidamente de ese lugar para dirigirnos a las montañas ,la realidad es que ese era nuestro lugar favorito, era como nuestro escondite,NUESTRO jaja. Llegamos a ese lugar y nos sentamos en el césped, el sol reflejaba en su cara y la hacia ver a mis ojos como la mujer mas hermosa. Nos quedamos callados un rato ,un laaaaaaaaargo rato,hasta que ella abrio su boca.

-Jake, tu seras rey muy pronto no?

-se podria decir que si

-y como rey tendras muchas obligaciones

-supongo que si

-incluso tu....tu tendras que casarte ,no es asi?

-que dices? No te comprendo?

-que una vez que te coronen,tu te tendras que casar

-si,si lo hare

-y tu,bueno ya sabes estas pensando en alguien?

-Yo...este..-sinceramente en esos momentos no sabia que decir,me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta.

-parece que ya,estas pensando en alguien-dijo con un aire melancolico. La verdad es que si,si estaba pensando en alguien pero todavia no podia aclarar mis dudas con respecto a lo que sentia.

-No ,no es cierto,aun no ha llegado esa persona-que mentiroso soy,ella me quedo mirando y de un momento a otro su cara fue cambiando a un color rojizo.

-Jake yo....yo quiero decirte que....

-Que pasa Leah?

-Jake yo..yo te...

-tu que Leah?-me exasperaba

-yo...

-queeee.....-pero en esos momentos me quede en blanco puesto que ella tomo entre sus manos mi cara y me dio un beso

-yo te amo-dijo esto y salio corriendo rapidamente,no la pude detener porque aun estaba en estado de shock.

Me quede en ese lugar pensando en lo que habia pasado ,aun seguia recordando el beso de Leah y sinceramente una parte de mi saltaba de felicidad,pero otra parte estaba que acaso no deberia hacerme completamente feliz el hecho de que ella dijese que me quisiera igual que yo la queria a ella. Bueno ahora eso ya no me importaba,tenia que encontrarla ,ya que ella se fue sin dejarme hablar.

La busque por todos lados pero no la encontraba ,entonces pense en el jardin y fui corriendo alli rapidamente.

-Leah!.grite al verla sentada de espaldas en una de las bancas

-porfavor no te acerques Jake

-porq no?

-porq se muy bien por q vienes y lo q me vas a decir, y sinceramente no lo quiero escuchar

-y se puede saber exactamente q crees q te voy a decir?

-Dime Jake,para que mas vendrias si no es para decirme, que mejor quedamos como amigos ,que tu no sientes nada por mi.

-Y si yo no vengo por eso,si vengo para decirte,que me hace feliz la idea de que tu sientas eso por mi,porq me hace dar cuenta de que yo....yo tambien...siento lo m¡smo por ti-me acerque a ella y levante su rostro.

-te amo Leah y quiero que el dia en que yo sea el rey tu seas mi reina

-Jake..yo

-quiero que los dos estemos juntos,para siempre

-yo ....yo tambien,te amo Jake-y en ese momento nos besamos,pero esta vez si duro un poco mas que el beso anterior.

Los dias siguientes fueron los mas alegres para mi todo estaba saliendo perfecto y ademas tenia todo el amor de la presona que mas queria. En ese dia estaba paseando por el jardin con Leah.

-Jake,que haces?

-bueno ,te estoy cortando un par de rosas para regalarte,acaso tiene algo de malo

-no ,no lo tiene es mas es un lindo detalle

-asi soy yo, muy de talloso jajaa

-tonto jajaja

-SI soy tonto pero soy tu tonto

-si eres mi tonto jajaja

-Oye sabes Leah,me alegra que ambos nos hayamos enamorado de la manera clasica

-No te entiendo Jake a que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no interfirio eso de la imprimación

-Asi tienes razon,somos diferentes de la mayoria

-y no sabes cuanto me alegra que asi sea

-por que dices eso?

-Porque no me gustaria estar ligado a una persona y no poder tener libertad sobre mi mismo

-en eso concuerdo contigo,no me gustaria perder mi libertad

-si a mi tampoco-en esos momentos enque estabamos conversando ,llega uno de mis sirvientes

--Mi señor Jacob,su padre lo llama con con urgencia

-me pregunto que es lo que pasara ahora,. Leah tengo que irme mas tarde te veo

-No te preocupes Jay ,anda con tu padre a ver que es lo que ocurre,adios amor-me dijo dandome un beso

-adios,amor-me despedi y fui rapidamente donde se encontraba mi papá, que es lo que sucederia ahora para que me mandara a llamar de nuevo,eran muy pocas las veces en que mi padre me llamaba y cuando sucedian eran cosas realmente alarmantes. Llegue rapidamente al salon del palacio donde me esperaba mi padre,pero para mi sorpresa el no estaba solo ,el consejo de ancianos estaba alli tambien y por sus caras parece que la noticia que iban a darme no era muy buena.

-Padre ,dime que es lo que pasa?

-Jacob hemos recibido la noticia de que a ocurrido un ataque , a tres de nuestros soldados ,en la ciudad de Alfea.

-Pero como? Quien nos ha atacado??!!!!

-Ese es el problema mi señor Jacob,no sabemos quien lo ha hecho-respondio un anciano

-como que no lo saben ??-respondi furioso

-Tenemos la leve sospecha de que podria ser un ataque por parte de los vampiros

-Los vampiros?acaso creen que nos han traicionnado?

-Eso no lo podemos saber Jacob,pero puede que sea cierto-dijo mi padre

-Debemos de emplear un grupo de busqueda su majestad

-Si lo se y quiero que manden a....

-Padre disculpeme por imterrumpirlo ,pero le pido que me mande en este grupo de expedición

-Pero Jacob te estarias arriesgando demasiado ,no sabemos aun que los ataco

-lo se pero se acuerda lo que le dije que necesitaba nuevas experiencias para poder lograr ser un mejor rey,por favor mandeme asi podre saber que hago algo bueno para mi reino

-Esta bien Jacob te dejare ir

-gracias padre

-pero dime con quien iras ??

-ire con los dos mejores rastreadores Sam y Paul

-Bueno pues preparen sus cosas que mañana en la mañana tienen que estar saliendo de aqui

-Si asi lo hare padre

Sali de alli rapidamente pero en mi trayecto fui de tenido por uno de los ancianos.

-Q es lo q pasa guillermo?

-Jacob esto que te voy a decir no se lo he contado a nadie del consejo y mucho menos se lo he dicho a tu padre.

-Dime que ocurre?

-Jake ,he recibido unas noticias de que al parecer ,solo al parecer, Velcan esta en la ciudad de Alfea

-Pero es cierto eso que me estas diciendo Guillermo , Velcan esta en Alfea???!!!

-No ,no te lo puedo asegurar al cien por ciento pero puede que si este Jake

-Con mayor razon tengo que ir a ese lugar, este acontecimiento tiene que haber ocurrido por algo,tal vez sea por el hecho de que voy a traer a Velcan de regreso

-Jake ,hijo mio ,no te emociones mucho ,aun tienes que serciorarte de que Velccan realmente es te en esa ciudad

-SI lo se Guillermo,pero no sabes cuanto me alegra esta noticia ,tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas para salir mañana temprano,pero antes tengo que ir a ver a Leah para avisarle.

-Anda Jacob ,yo me ire a terminar de solucionar unos asuntos

-Bien ,adios y gracias por la noticia

Estaba alegre y ansioso mañana iria a esa ciudad y encontraria a Velcan,se que no debo adelantarme a los hechos pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar,pero tampoco debo olvidar mi objetivo principal que es descubrir quien a atacado a esos tres soldados nuestros ,justamente en los limites de nuestro territorio, mas eso para mi ahora estaba en segundo plano porque al fin podria hacer cumplir la promesa que hice años atras.

-Jacob –dijo Leah mientras corria a abrazarme y yo correspondia su abrazo

-Mi amor que es lo que queria tu padre?

-Bueno mi padre me llamo para decirme que hubo un ataque en la ciudad de Alfea justo en nuestros limites

-A y que van a hacer?

-Ire con Sam y Paul a inspeccionar el lugar y ver que sucedio exactamente

-te iras por mucho tiempo?

-No lo se , pero tratare de venir lo mas pronto posible

-te voy a extrañar mucho

-yo tambien pero te prometo que una vez que llegue pasaremos todo el tiempo juntos OK!

-Esta bien-me dijo acercandose a mi y dandome un beso.

Luego de pasar un rato al lado de Leah ,me fui a avisarle a los chicos que prepararan sus cosas para mañana. Llego la noche y yo estaba en mi habitación ,no podia dormir estaba pensado en todo lo sucedido este dia y recordando tambien aquel momento en que vi por ultima vez a mi amigo,lo des truido que estaba él y lo egoista que habia sido por no ayudarlo . Me levante de la cama rapidamente y me dirigi a la ventana.

-Esa vez yo no te pude ayudar-dije mirando hacia la luna-pero prometo Velcan que te traere de regreso,aun no me he rendido y no me rendire,asi me quede sin piernas y sin brazos,me arrastrare por todo el mundo para encontrarte hermano mio.

Me dirigi hacia mi cama,tenia que descansar puesto que mañana seria un dia agotador y debia de tener las fuerzas necesarias para llegar hacia esa ciudad,para llegar a Alfea.

* * *

_Bueno siento mucho la espera pero sinceramente han surgido muhos acontecimientos este mes ,que me han dejado sintiempo para escribir,pero bueno aqui esta laconti espero q la disfruten y no se olviden dejen sus comentarios son muy importantes. AH!!! Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A NESSI BLACK 10 POR TU IDEA ME SIRVIO DE MUCHO Y A NOS VEMOS PRON TO AIOSSSSS._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo III: Buscando pistas y llevandome grandes sorpresas

Me levante temprano esa mañana, sinceramente me sentía un poco raro, pero creo que era por todo el choque de emociones que tenia dentro de mi. Es que la verdad recibir noticias de una persona a la que tu querias y que por causas del destino desaparece de la faz de la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,es muy gratificante y a la vez muy agobiante ,ante el hecho de saber que de seguro esa noticia pueda der falsa. Tome un baño rapido y luego comenze a alistar mis cosas ya que habiamos acordado encontrarnos a las seis en punto de la mañana, para llegar a la ciudad a la mañana siguiente. Estaba en pleno arreglar, cuando sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir y encontrarme con Leah.

-Leah??!!

-Jake, vine temprano para poder despedirme de ti-me dijo entrando a mi habitación y abrazandome-me alegra saber que no te has ido aun

-Gracias Leah por venir a verme no me lo esperaba

-Soy tu novia, acaso creías que te dejaria ir sin despedirte de mi!!

-Bueno no, porq pensaba en ir a despedirme de ti antes de irme.

-pues piensa que he hecho esto como una forma de pasar un poco mas de tiempo juntos-me dijo dandome un pico

-Si bueno como tú quieras, Leah

-Q es lo q tienes Jacob?

-No lo se me siento un poco extraño nada mas

-Creo que debe de ser por el hecho de que esta misión es muy importante para ti, una forma de demostrarle a tu padre que tan bueno eres.

-SI debe de ser eso

-"debe de ser eso", es que acaso hay otra cosa mas?

-No, no la hay, tienes toda la razón eso es lo que me molesta

-Ay Jake!! Se que hay otra cosa más, porq no me la dices, me preocupa que estes asi como estas

-No te preocupes mi Leah que estoy bien, te lo juro, solo que esta misión me tiene asi como me vez

-Todo saldrá bien Jacob, ya lo veras. Hasta te puedo jurar que tengo el presentimiento de que algomuy bueno te espera en ese viaje

-Ojala que tengas Razón

-Yo siempre tengo razón jajaja

-jajaja

Me despedi de ella y luego me fui a encontrar con los chicos, que ya me estaban esperando en las afueras del palacio. Sam seria el líder de esta expedición, ya que él era el que tenia mayor experiencia en esto. Ibamos a empezar a movilizarnos pero antes de partir le pedi a los chicos que fueramos solo por unos instantes a la casa de Guillermo. Llegamos a la casa del anciano, toque su puerta y me recibio gustoso.

-Hola Jake como estas? Pensaba que ya te habias marchado a esa expedición

-Si ya lo voy a hacer, pero ante quería preguntarle algo

-sí, dime

-se que la información que le dieron puede haber sido tanto correcta como incorrecta, pero lo que yo en verdad quiero saber es quien se la dio?

-No te puedo decir exactamente quien me dio esa información, porque yo la recibí de otra persona, Jake

-De que persona? Dime!

-De un amigo mio que vive por Alfea, el mismo lugar donde harás tu expedición, él me dijo que Velcan andaba rondando los territorios de esa ciudad, pero no me lo podría asegurar, porq la persona que le dio esa información a él no fue muy precisa.

-Dime Guillermo donde vive tu amigo?

-Mi amigo vive en Sires

-Sires? Esa no es la región que esta en los limites del territorio de los chupasangre?

-Sí, si es esa región

-Y me podrias decir que haces tu teniendo un amigo en ese territorio?

-Mi amigo es un humano que conoci hace 15 años, lo salve cuando estuvo en peligro de hay en adelante entablamos una relacion amical muy buena.

-Un Humano? Y acaso sabe lo que eres?!!

-Si ,si lo sabe pero guarda muy bien el secreto,despues de todo siempre quedo agradecido de que le salvara la vida.

-y tu amigo sabe lo de Velcan?

-Sí, si lo sabe por eso me dio esa información

-Dime Guillermo, como puedo encontrar a tu amigo?

-Pues es muy facil, el tiene una pequeña casa que sirve como un hospedaje, pero toma te voy a dar esto-saco de uno de los bolsillos un pedazo de tela-te ayudara a encontrarlo más fácilmente, además él trabaja como leñador justo por los limites del territorio de los vampiros-tome el pedazo de tela y lo guarde

- Y Comó se llama él??

-Su nombre es Markus .Cuando lo veas dile que vienes de parte de Guillermo, así el te contara todo lo que quieres saber.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, me tengo que ir. Gracias por la información anciano,cualquier cosa te aviso..-me estaba retirando cuando Guillermo me llamo.

- Jake!!

-SI

-Gracias

-No tienes que agradecerme nada anciano

-Sí, si lo tengo, por q después de todo estas luchando por traer a mi hijo de vuelta Jake

-Tengo que cumplir la promesa hasta el final, le di mi palabra

-Tú eres el único que puede traer a mi hijo de nuevo Jacob, tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti.

-prometo que no te decepcionaras Guillermo

-Gracias, hijo, ahora anda que los chicos te esperan

-eso hare, adiós Guillermo.

-Adios Jake.

Sali de la casa de Guillermo, los chicos me esperaban fuera,me miraron como esperando una respuesta mia para partir de una vez,yo asenti y todos salimos rapidamente de ese lugar.

-Sam

-Si que pasa Jacob?

-Al llegar a Alfea, iremos directamente a Sires.

-Pero por que?

-Por que he encontrado información muy valiosa y tengo que ir a Sires para conseguirla

-Entonces se podria decir que nos desviaremos del camino?

-No tanto la verdad, también estaremos cerca del lugar de los hechos

-podria preguntar que información puede ser tan valiosa como para desviar el camino?-dijo Paul

-Eso te lo responderé más adelante, primero necesito llegar rápidamente a ese lugar

Nos transformamos en lobos para llegar asi rapidamente hasta nuestro destino, se hizo de noche, pero aun asi ninguno se detuvo, seguimos con nuestro camino. Hasta que al fin a la mañana siguiente estábamos ya en Sires. Les mostré a los chicos el lugar exacto a donde deviamos ir ya que habia sacado en esos momentos el pedazo de tela que me dio el anciano y comenze a guiarme por el olor. Entre los frondosos árboles, llegamos a ver una silueta, sabía quién era por eso le dije a los chicos que cambiáramos de fase, nos convertimos de nuevo a nuestra forma humana y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el hombre.

-Quienes son ustedes?-nos dijo mirándonos un poco asustado

-tú debes ser Marcus, no?

-Sí , ese soy yo, pero díganme quienes son ustedes?

-Nosotros solo somos unos amigos de Guillermo, supongo que lo conoces, no?

-Claro que si , es mi amigo ,y que es lo que los trae aquí, acaso le ha pasado algo?

-No, no le ha ocurrido nada, mas bien el motivo por el cual estamos aquí es porque quiero hablar contigo

-hablar conmigo, pero de qué?

-Es sobre lo que le dijiste a Guillermo.

-AH ya! Bueno si quieres saber sobre eso, te diré todo lo que se.

-Gracias, pero me agradaría mas que esta conversación sea en privado-dije y me voltee para hablarles a los chicos-Sam ,Paul ,me disculparían un rato, tengo que hablar algo importante con Marcus.

-No hay problema Jacob iremos a ver la zona un rato-me dijo Sam

-Gracias-les dije y ellos se fueron a vigilar por ahí-Bueno Marcus ahora dime exactamente q es lo q sabes acerca de Velcan.

-He de suponer que tú eres Jacob, no es así?

-sí, me imagino que Guillermo ya te ha hablado de mi

-Me ha hablado muchas cosas de ti Jacob y también me ha hablado sobre lo que estás haciendo con respecto a Velcan.

-Sí y es por eso que estoy aquí, necesito que me digas exactamente, quien te dijo esa información sobre Velcan?

-Fue un hombre, que vino a mi casa ese día a pedir hospedaje ya que afuera había una gran tormenta y él no podía llegar hasta la capital hasta que los caminos estuvieran completamente despejados

Flash Back

La tormenta había empezado y yo termine de trabajar rápidamente para volver a casa antes de que los caminos se cerrasen. Cuando llegue ,mi esposa me tenía preparada mi cena, íbamos a sentarnos ,cuando tocaron a la puerta. Mi esposa abrió y allí había un hombre que venía completamente encapuchado me alarme un poco y me puse rápidamente al lado de mi esposa.

-que es lo que desea ?-pregunte

-Me podrían alquilar un cuarto, solo por una noche- dijo el hombre-es que con esta tormenta los caminos están un poco peligrosos, solo será una noche

-Está bien pase-le dije, el hombre paso y se sacó la capucha de la cabeza, estaba realmente empapado

-Desea tomar un poco de chocolate, para que se caliente ya que debe de tener frio por sus ropas mojadas?-dijo mi esposa

-No, estoy bien, pero gracias por su amabilidad

-Vamos por favor acepte mírese no mas como esta todo palido y mojado?

-Bueno esta bien pero solo un poco

-Ya bueno ahorita le sirvo

Mi esposa sirvió el chocolate al hombre y yo lo invite a la mesa para que comiera. Él no hablaba nada así que yo inicie la conversación.

-y que hace una persona como usted por aquí ,que es un lugar que pocos visitan?

-es que he venido a cumplir con un encargo, que me asignaron

-guau que le manden a hacer un encargo a una zona de aquí, es cosa que no se ve todo los dias

-sí pero el encargo ya está cumplido y él estará muy satisfecho con el resultado

-Debe de haber valido la pena ese encargo para venir hasta aquí?

-SI , no sabe usted cuanto lo vale, y la persona que me mando a hacerlo me estará esperando mañana -dijo aquel hombre con mucha satisfacción –Velcan estará orgulloso de mi-susurro esto último. Velcan? Esa era el nombre del hijo desaparecido de mi amigo, como este hombre conocía a Velcan. Quise seguir hablando pero el hombre se paró de la mesa y luego se fue a su habitación , cuando fui a verlo a la mañana siguiente me di con la sorpresa de que no estaba y sobre la cama dejo el dinero por el hospedaje.

FIN del Flash Back

-y eso es lo que ocurrió ,sé que te parecerá un poco confuso pero tengo la seguridad de que ese hombre nombro a Velcan; Jake

-Si te creo Marcus

-Además el hombre dijo que Velcan lo estaría esperando, lo más probable es que este aquí ya que esta ciudad es muy grande .

-si y lo que voy a empezar a hacer es a buscar, gracias por la información Marcus

-No es de nada Jacob, pero antes no les gustaría a ti y a tu amigos ir a mi casa para que les sirviera algo.

-muchas gracias Marcus, pero no podemos ,tenemos una misión y hay que cumplirla rápidamente

-está bien pero cualquier cosa que necesiten solo díganme

-lo dudo mucho ,pero gracias de todas maneras

-Adiós.

-Adiós

Me reuní de nuevo con los muchachos y emprendimos el camino para ir hacia el lugar de los hechos, sinceramente quería acabar con eso rápidamente, para poder empezar a buscar a Velcan. Pero a Paul se le ocurrio que debíamos cazar ya que estaba muy hambriento y quería recuperar sus energías comiendo y descansando un poco, quise protestar pero sinceramente el tenia razón ,yo tambien estaba cansado y hambriento. Descansamos unas cuantas horas y vimos que ya se hacia de noche ,entramos en fase,llegamos rapidamente al lugar indicado estabamos en nuestro territorio inspeccionando algunas cosas.

_-oye sientes ese olor- dijo Paul_

_-si ,si lo siento ,huele como a quemado,pero hay otro olor mas en el aire lo sienten-les dije_

_-si.. agh!! Ese olor me da nauseas –dijo sam_

_-a mi tambien-decia Paul_

_-hay que ver que es,hay que acercarnos-propuse_

_-tienes razón ,vamos_

Nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar , pero al llegar allí ese olor que habíamos detectado, cambio a otro completamente diferente, ahora era un olor dulce que no era igual al anterior ,sino que este olor estaba combinado con otra cosa que lo hacía como un deleite para mi nariz. Inspire nuevamente ese aroma que me provocaba un gran placer y decidí avanzar. Salimos de entre los árboles y nos topamos con el dueño de tan delicioso aroma. Era una chica una muy bonita chica que al vernos supongo yo, se quedó paralizada no se movía, pero no era la única que no se movía por alguna razón que no entiendo sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizo no podía moverme, entonces en un momento fugaz, por tan solo un segundo mi mirada choco con la de ella y entonces todo el mundo se detuvo para mi, sentí que todo recuerdo que alguna vez pude tener, toda pena ,toda tristeza ,desaparecían, incluso olvide a Velcan. Solo la podia ver a ella,esa chica que inexplicablemente me estaba haciendo sentir toda una serie de sensaciones nuevas , que nunca antes había conocido.

Pero qué demonios me pasa? Porque me siento asi , yo no debería ponerme así por alguien a quien por primera vez en mi vida estoy viendo. YA DEJA DE MIRARME!! No me sigas mirando, que mientras mas me miras, mas me pierdo en el color de tus ojos y en el color rojo de tus labios..ay maldita sea que me esta pasando?porq estoy pensando todo eso…._ATACAR_, atacar? Quien había pensado eso, entonces pude ver que Paul estaba preparándose para saltarle encima a esa chica..No!!! no quiero que la toque.

-_la voy a matar!!.-entonces Paul comienza a correr hacia ella y ella no hacia nada para protegerse_

_-No Paul ,no lo hagas!!-tenia que correr no podia permitir que la matara.._

* * *

_**Bueno hay esta la continuación,tengo que decir que me costo un poco escribirla y realmente no se si me a quedado bien,dejen sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi y además darles un adelanto de que a partir de aquí comenzaran las encrucijadas para esta parejita jajaja **_

_**Ah! Me olvidaba a las que le gustan los fics dde inuyasha ,léanse el fic de" una desición puede cambiar tu vida" es buenazo, aunque jiji este fic esta publicado en e"l foro DZ" y no aquí jijij ,pero el que sda una vuelta para leer ese fic se dara cuenta que es muy bueno ,la autora realmente tiene un don. Bueno hay nos leemos ,Kisess**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IV: Que rayos pasa aquí?!!, Que eres?!!

-_La voy a matar!!_

_-No Paul ,no lo hagas!!-_ tenía que correr, el la mataría y yo no lo podía permitir, sinceramente algo realmente malo estaba que me ocurría. Paul estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella ,pero fue detenido por un hombre ,que lo empujo he hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol . Al lado de ese sujeto apareció una mujer, he de decir que ese hombre que estaba allí era un chupasangre ,pero las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado no lo eran, tenían una combinación muy extraña, el olor que desprendían era como el de un vampiro pero estaba combinado con otro aroma, entonces ,que rayos eran?

-Ren , estas bien- le dijo la sanguijuela a la chica , ¿Ren??así se llamaba aquella criatura

-si estoy bien Euyene, no te preocupes

-Tonta!! Mira no mas donde te has metido, estas en territorio de los licántropos y lo peor de todo ni siquiera reaccionas cuando te atacan!!!-le dijo la mujer

-Perdónenme, es que no sé lo que me paso-dijo ella

Si dímelo a mi niña, que en estos momentos tengo una gran guerra interior y todo te lo debo a ti. Gracias!!..... Pero al menos estoy calmado, Paul no llego a tocarla, ella está igual de sana y bella…AY!! PERO QUE TONTERIAS DIGO.

-_Paul te encuentras bien-_pregunto Sam

-_Sí ,si lo estoy…..maldita sanguijuela juro que lo voy a matar por hacerme esto_

_-tranquilízate Paul no seas imprudente, te fuiste a atacar de frente sin pensarlo_

_-pero a ti que rayos te pasa Jacob!! , hace bastante rato que me estoy mareando con todos esos pensamientos que tienes_

_-Paul tiene razón Jake, tu mente está hecha un revoltijo_

_-No, no lo es ,yo estoy normal son ustedes los que creen eso_

_-Si como tú digas, nosotros somos los del "problema mental"_

_-ya ambos déjense de tonterías, que parece que la garrapata gigante nos quiere atacar-_dijo Sam, los tres nos pusimos en posición de ataque, el grandote también hizo lo mismo, las dos mujeres también adoptaron la misma posición. Pero luego aquella chica abandono su posición y se puso en medio de los dos grupos.

-Renesmee que haces?- dijo la mujer

-solo déjenme intentar algo chicos-la joven se iba acercando hacia nosotros

-Pero Rene..

-porfavor-difinitivamente esta mujer se estaba jugando el cuello, como podía tener el valor de acercarse a tres licántropos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento no dudaríamos en matarla, bueno al menos creo que en mi caso no se aplicaría eso de matarla.

-_Sam tú crees que esa mujer, solo venga a atacarnos_

_-No lo sé ya que se está arriesgando a venir sola, pero hay que estar preparados porsiacaso _

_-No , bajen la guardia ,creo que ella solo viene a hablarnos_

_-Jacob tu estas seguro_

_-si estoy seguro-_Sé que es extraño pero sabía que ella no se acercaba para hacernos daño. Ella estaba, apunto de llegar hacia nosotros, pero en eso se siente un fuerte estruendo, que hace temblar el lugar.

-Ese sonido viene de donde estábamos antes-dijo el chupasangre, al que creo que llamaban EUYENE.

-Tienes razón hay que ir, Vamos!!-dijo la mujer y todos ellos se fueron ,por supuesto que nosotros los seguimos, estábamos atrás de ellos. De repente se detuvieron en un lugar donde todo estaba quemado, supuse que ese era el lugar al que nos habían enviado para investigar. Podía ver los restos de tres chupasangres que estaban todos quemados y también estaban los restos de nuestros soldados, pude distinguirlo por el tamaño de los restos desmembrados.

-_Que rayos ha ocurrido aquí ??!!!-exclamo Paul_

_-Estos restos están combinados-dijo Sam_

_-si están mezclados con la de los chupasangre, lo que no entiendo, es que como ellos mismos pueden atacarse?.-dije_

_-No lo entiendes!! Ellos no nos atacaron, más bien algo los ataco a todos y borro toda la evidencia._

-Qué fue lo que causo ese estruendo?-pregunto la mujer

-No lo sé-respondió la chica

En esos momentos salió de entre las sombras una cosa y se puso delante de todos nosotros, no podía ver quien era puesto que se tapaba completamente por una gran capucha, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a hablarnos.

-Vaya,Vaya,Vaya quien diría que se iban a demorar tanto para venir hasta aquí, hasta tuve que causar esa pequeña explosión para que me hicieran caso.-dijo ese ser que gracias al sonido de su voz ,parecía ser una mujer.

-Quién eres?-pregunto la chica

-Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, si es nada más y nada menos que la no nata y no solo ella sino también el cachorro real-dijo mientras reía yo gruñí ante lo que ella dijo

-dime de una maldita vez quien rayos eres antes de q te parta la cabeza, estúpida-dijo la chica gruñendo

-jajaja tienen el mismo carácter impasible, pero tienen que ser iguales no?! Después de todo eres su sangre jajaja

-de que hablas ah?!!

-hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, realmente es frustrante no poder ver tu futuro, pero no solo el tuyo sino también la del perro real-Gruñí fuertemente ,quien se creía este engendro para venir a insultarme-ay ,no me gruñas perrito….uy a veces me pregunto por q ese idiota de Velcan me manda a hacer estas cosas, pero bueno que le voy a hacer.

Un momento ese engendro, ha dicho Velcan?, acaso será que ella sabrá algo de él, tenía que preguntárselo,tenia que atraparla.

-como q no puedes ver mi futuro de que hablas?

-desde el día en que fuiste concebida ,perdí toda chance de ver lo que tu futuro deparaba, eres un ser verdaderamente frustrante para mí.

-tú sabes quienes son mis padres?

-ps claro,que se quiénes son ,niña tonta y con el solo hecho de ver su cara reflejada en la tuya, me das asco!!

-YA basta! Dinos de una maldita vez quien eres –dijo la sanguijuela

-No creo que mi nombre les sirva de algo ahora ,dado al hecho de que dentro de unos momentos todos ustedes morirán-que es lo que esa mujer había dicho, que todos nosotros moriríamos.?

-que todos moriremos? A que te refieres?

-Niña a ti hay que explicarte todo parte por parte no? Ash… que molestia!!!. bueno lo que pasa aquí, es que nosotros tendimos una trampa para atraerlos aquí, sabíamos exactamente a quienes mandarían a este lugar para resolver este caso, por eso armamos todo este escenario, solo para ustedes jajaj

-Sabias que todos nosotros vendríamos? ,es que acaso no has dicho que no podías ver mi futuro

-tienes razón , no puedo ver tu futuro ni el de él, están tan entrelazados que no me permiten mirar mas alla,pero es por eso que estoy aquí, vengo a eliminarlos a ustedes dos antes de que interfieran en nuestros planes, lo siento mucho por tus amigos pero se me a ordenado no dejar nada con vida

-que rayos eres?

-soy aquello en que me convirtieron un mounstruo,sin sentimientos,sin capacidad para amar y todo se lo debo a él, a ese ser que te dio la vida y que acabo con la mía…. Solo con la destrucción de los dos pilares, que mantienen a este mundo de caos, podremos lograr la tan ansiada paz o no es así Jacob.

-_pero de que rayos está hablando esta mujer?-dijo Paul_

_-Jacob a que se refiere?_

_-no lo sé en verdad_

_-_Se porq viniste, sé que es lo que te atrajo hasta aquí, y déjame decirte, que a el poco le importa lo que tú haces niño. Fue idea suya usar ese sentimiento que tú le tienes,como carnada para atraerte hacia aquí. Y déjame decirte que no lo pensó dos veces.

Velcan,había tendido esa trampa a sabiendas de que yo iba a ir allí, eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo que lo he estaba buscando , el solo estaba escondido viendo, como recorría el mundo entero en su búsqueda!! Se ha estado burlando de mi!!

-_Jacob, ella esta…._

_-por favor no digan nada, no lo quiero escuchar_

_-Jake…._

-Te duele escucharlo, no es así?; pero así es como él lo quiso. A si es como todos lo queríamos ,solo con la muerte de ambos ,podemos tener todo eso que siempre deseamos ,la paz y la tranquilidad de saber de qué ya no existirán mas monstruos, que asesinaran sin razón alguna o solo por el simple hecho de alimentarse.

Ella ,su forma de hablar me hacía recordar mucho a lo que me dijo Velcan esa vez, pero no entendía lo que decía siempre se refería a dos personajes, no en tiendo muy bien.

-El tiempo de ustedes se acabó niños, lo siento mucho pero tendrán que morir ahora, mas no se pongan tristes, estén alegres ya que será gracias a ustedes que podremos lograr la tan ansiada paz!!-después de terminar de decir esto la tierra comenzó a temblar y comenzaron a formarse grietas en el suelo

-que rayos pasa?!!-grito la mujer

-_maldición!! esa criatura esta que provoca esto_

_-Hay que atacarla, Sam_

_-tienes razón Jacob_

-Euyene , Cath ,hay que atacarla, sino todos moriremos

-si –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-pero espera Ren

-qué pasa? –contesto ella, la mujer no le respondió y se acercó rápidamente a nosotros

-Catherine que haces!!-grito la sanguijuela

-Bueno, realmente no sé si puedan entenderme, pero si lo hacen quiero que me escuchen bien, sé que lo que les voy a pedir no es algo que se vea todos los días, pero en estos momentos es necesario, está loca nos va a matar a todos sin excepción y la verdad yo no quiero morir y sé que ustedes tampoco, así que propongo que trabajemos en grupo

-que!!

-que!!

-_que ra..-dijo paul_

-_no estaría mal-dijo sam_

_-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_-_Catherine tu estas bien de la cabeza? Como se te ocurre pedir eso ellos…ellos son….-dijo la sanguijuela

-Lobos ,si lo sé, pero que quieres que haga idiota, tenemos que salvar nuestros pellejos!!!!

-_Esa mujer tiene razón, tenemos que unir fuerzas para matar a esa cosa-dijo Sam_

_-oh rayos como puede ser que haya caído en esto!!_

_-ya deja de quejarte imbécil! Hay que unirnos no nos queda de otra_

_-_y bueno 'que dicen están de acuerdo-los tres asentimos y todos comenzamos a prepararnos para atacar, pero en el momento de ir hacia ella la tierra se comenzó a abrir y todos comenzamos a caer dentro de esa gran abertura, la chica iba a dar un impacto muy fuerte contra el suelo, así que la tome y la puse encima mío. Grave error!! Porque una vez la sentí cerca mío, su aroma me comenzó a volver loco, su piel rozando la mía ,me hacían pensar que estaba alucinando y muy mal momento para empezar a alucinar, cuando tocamos el suelo como si me hubiese leído la mente ,la chica se separó y yo al fin pude volver a la realidad. Por un momento pude darme cuenta de que Sam me quedo mirando y no apartaba su mirada de mí y la chica

-_que tanto miras ah?_

_-no nada_

_-_niños tontos creían que podrían atacarme-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba hacia el filo de aquel gran orificio, todos levantamos la cabeza para poder observarla-ahora solo por el hecho de cumplir esa impertinencia hare que su muerte sea más dolorosa.-después de decir aquello la tierra se comenzó a juntar

-Nos aplastara!!- dijo la chica

-_tenemos que hacer algo!!-grito Paul_

_-pero qué?!!-grite_

_-_tengo una idea!!-dijo la mujer

-Qué cosa?

-me transformare, será la única forma de poder salvarnos

-pues hazlo de una vez, por que pronto quedaremos aplastados!!-grito la chica

La mujer comenzó a transformarse y se convirtió en un gran dragón , sus compañeros comenzaron a subirse en ella, el espacio se hacía cada vez más estrecho, y nosotros éramos demasiado grandes para poder subirnos

-_tendremos que cambiar de fase_

_-eso es lo que veo_

_-no, nos queda de otra, sino lo hacemos moriremos-_el espacio cada vez se hacía mas pequeño, asi que nos transformamos rápidamente y nos subimos a la chica o al dragón, lo que sea ,lo que importa es 'que ya estábamos arriba. Salimos de aquel lugar justo antes de que la tierra se cerrara por completo, la mujer nos miró con mucho odio en su rostro.

-NO!! No pienso dejarlos escapar, ustedes tienen que morir!!!!. Y en ese momentos rocas grandes comenzaron a atacarnos, quisimos esquivarlos pero fue muy difícil, y una de esas rocas impacto al dragón haciendo que la mujer se des transformara y volviera a su forma original, comenzando a caer todos al suelo en ese momento. Caímos pero las rocas no dejaban de llover, la sanguijuela tomo a la mujer que había caído inconsciente por el ataque y comenzamos a correr hacia dentro del bosque, pero nos detuvimos puesto que el camino estaba obstruido por una gran montaña de rocas.

-Maldición , estamos perdidos-dijo Paul

-ya no hay salida –dijo la chica, pude sentir el sonido de varios árboles derrumbarse-y esa mujer se está acercando.

-Moriremos, es el fin!!-dijo Sam

-ESTAMOS ACABADOS.-dije

-No, todavía hay una salida

Todos volteamos para ver quien había dicho esto y pudimos ver que de entre las sombras salía un hombre. Este hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos que hizo que se formara como una gran puerta en el espacio, fue muy raro nunca había visto eso en mi vida.

-tienen que entrar allí los llevara a un lugar más seguro-dijo el extraño

-Cómo podemos confiar en ti, si ni siquiera sabemos quién eres-dije

-Solo diré que soy una persona, que no quiere ustedes mueran

-aun así yo…

-lo sé, pero por favor tienen que entrar allí, se me acaba el tiempo y no puedo mantener abierta esta puerta por mucho tiempo, entren antes de que sea muy tarde- entonces escuchamos un fuerte estruendo, ella se estaba acercando, ya no había mas opción teníamos que entrar.

-entremos!!-dije

-pero..

-tu no nos mandas.-dijo la sanguijuela

-él tiene razón ,no hay tiempo para ponernos a pensar Euyene o morimos o vivimos!!-dijo la chica, me agrado mucho que estuviera de mi lado, jaja en tu cara sanguijuela!!

-Ya no podre soportar mucho tiempo!!-grito el hombre

Asi que todos entramos rápidamente, pude ver que la puerta comenzó a cerrarse y el hombre estaba parado allí afuera.

-Gracias-le grite y la puerta se cerro

No sé lo que paso después de eso, pero lo único que recuerdo es que desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, los demás estaban alrededor mío parecía que todavía no habían despertado, me levante con cuidado, para no levantarlos y fue hay donde lo vi, humanos ,vampiros y licántropos conviviendo juntos, me frote los ojos para ver si era un sueño, pero no, no lo era.

-DONDE RAYOS ESTAMOS!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI,LA VERDAD NO SE SI ME SALIO BIEN ,PERO AQUÍ ESTA,ESTOY CON MUCHA INSPIRACION ULTIMAMENTE ASI QUE DECIDI ESCRIBIRLA ANTES DE QUE SE ME FUERA JAJAJA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ,PROMETO PONER EL OTRO CAPITULO MAS PRONTO, PERO NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, RECUERDEN QUE SOY PRIMERIZA EN ESTO Y LOS COMENTARIOS DE MI HISTORIA ME IMPORTAN MUCHO,PORQ QUIERO SABER SI ES BUENA O NO. YA PS ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, HAY NOS LEEMOS AIOS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo V: Perdidos en el fin del mundo. Que bien!!!

-DONDE RAYOS ESTAMOS!!!-grite

-Que es lo que pasa Jake-dijo Sam que se había levantado por mis gritos

-quien grita?!!- dijo la sanguijuela

-que fue?-dijo Paul q se levantó todo sobresaltado

-pero dónde estamos?-dijo la chica

-Estamos en el lugar mas extraño del mundo!! Donde hemos venido a parar?-dije

-el lugar mas extraño ? si lo único que veo ahorita son arboles- dijo la mujer

-pero miren hay humanos licántropos y vampiros juntos!!

-donde???!!-dijo Paul-Yo no veo nada

-Que no lo ven, acaso están ciegos ,-es que no lo podían ver, humanos ,chupasangre y licántropos estaban conviviendo juntos, como demonios podía ser eso, como diablos no lo podían ver. Pero de pronto se comenzó a borrar todo esa imagen que veía y en su lugar pude ver a una niña , que se estaba riendo, por mi reacción.

-Jijijji caíste en mi ilusión, es tan divertido ver tu rostro, jijiji-dijo ella

-Una ilusión? Eso era una ilusión?-le dije , es que esa cosa parecía tan real.

-Pues si era una ilusión tontito, que acaso creías que era real?

-Pues si parecía muy real, pero espera un momento cómo pudiste hacer eso?!!-le pregunte

-ese es mi don especial, lo tengo desde que nací jijiji.

-Y por qué nosotros no pudimos ver tu ilusión?-pregunto la mujer

-Es que yo puedo hacer , que mi ilusión solo afecte a las personas que quiera que les afecte, y como él ,era el único que estaba despierto ps quería molestarlo .. un poquito jijijji

-Gracias por eso !!!

-de nada fue un placer para mi jijijij-me dijo ella mientras se reía, yo gruñí, niña tonta!!!

-Disculpa pequeña pe….-dijo el chupasangre ,pero fue interrumpido por la chiquilla.

-Zafrina ,mi nombre es Zafrina ,no pequeña- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

-Bueno "Zafrina" , como veras nosotros, no somos de este lugar

-SI ya me he dado cuenta

-Está bien, lo que yo quiero decir es, nos podrías decir donde estamos exactamente?

-bueno ustedes están en Galia

-Ummm…ese lugar me suena-dijo la chica

-A mi también-dice Sam-donde lo he escuchado? Galia, Galia?

-Nos puedes decir donde está ubicada con exactitud-le dijo el chupasangre

-si está ubicada en Cleridiam

-A bueno Cleriam, está bien-nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, umm Cleridiam? Creo que si lo había escuchado en algún lado………!A CLARO! Ese es un país ubicado al…..

-AL OTRO EXTREMO DEL MUNDO!!!!-dijimos todos a la vez

-oi!! tampoco estamos tan alejados, aunque pensándolo bien y viéndolo geográficamente….ummm...si, si lo estamos jaja.

-Mira donde nos has venido a meter. Todo esto es tu culpa chucho!!!

-mi culpa!!! Deberías estar agradecido de que salve tu pellejo estúpido chupasangre, si no es estos momentos estarías muerto.

-Estaría muerto pero no perdido en el fin del mundo,animal!!

-garrapata malagradecida!!

-perro sarnoso y sin cerebro!!!

-oh!! vuelve a decir eso y veras como te desmembrare delante de todos!!!

-PERRO SARNOSO!!!

-Cavaste tu tumba ,sanguijuela sin gracia!!-estaba a punto de lanzármele encima pero fui detenido, por la chica que se puso en medio y también por mis amigos que me agarraron antes de que le caiga encima a ella y no a la garrapata.

-Ya basta!!-dijo ella-pero mírense no mas cómo se comportan. Si!!, se muy bien que estamos a muchos kilómetros de nuestros hogares, pero tenemos que considerar que aún estamos vivos. Euyene ,por favor, ya no sigas-me tranquilice cuando ella empezó a hablarme o mejor dicho hablarnos , es que escuchar su voz producía un efecto relajante en mi cuerpo, se que es estúpido , pero así me sentía.

-Pero Ren

-Euyene!!!-le dijo la mujer al chic.o ,con voz autoritaria

-está bien , me callare-dijo la sanguijuela derrotada, parece que esa chica ejercia cierto poder sobre él, bueno puedo decir que a partir de ese momento ella me caia bien.

-Siento mucho lo que mi amigo te dijo-me dijo la chica, que no se en que momento se había acercado

-N..no es nada ..este déjalo asi-le dije hablando como idiota

-oh por cierto mi nombre es Renesmee- Renesmee? Que nombre mas raro, pero me gusta, toda ella me gusta…pero que piensas ,mejor dile tu nombre antes de que piense de que tienes problemas mentales.

-Mi nombre es Jacob-le dije

-bueno como veras ellos son mis amigos –dijo señalando a la mujer y a la garrapata-sus nombres son Catherine y Euyene

-mucho gusto Jacob-dijo la mujer,digo Catherine!!

-el gusto es mío-le dije-bien entonces como tu ya habrás visto, estos que están aquí son mis amigos,sus nombres son Sam y….

-Paul-dijo este-mucho gusto reneusssss…..disculpa se me hace difícil decir tu nombre-que idiota puede ser este aveces Renesmee !!! su nombre es Renesmee!!! Tan difícil es!!

-si a veces confunde un poco, por eso mis amigos me dicen REN,dime asi si quieres

-entonces mucho gusto REN

-y el mio también lo es –dijo Sam

-Gracias-respondio ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, ah es tan bella. Maldita sea deja de pensar así Jacob Black.

-Zafrina, Zafrina!!- escuchamos un grito

-Ay no!! Porque siempre tiene que arruinar todo-dijo la niña, un poco molesta

-A que te refieres con eso?-le dije

-es que Gabriel, nunca me puede dejar sola-y en ese momento pude divisar a un chico que se acercaba corriendo rápidamente, una vez vio a la niña fue directo hacia ella, se hinco a su lado y comenzó a hablarle.

-Niña Zafrina , la he estado buscando por todos lados, por que se ha escapado otra vez?!!

-Tu sabes que me aburro estando, sin hacer nada y además cada vez que yo quiero salir tu nunca me dejas ir donde yo quiero.

-pero usted sabe que no puede salir sola es muy peligroso, además sabe muy bien que el don que usted posee pue….

-puede hacer que alguien, me capture para poder obtenerlo, si ya lo se!! No necesitas decírmelo

-si necesito decírselo señorita, pero por mas que se lo repita usted no me entiende

-Disculpe pero quién es usted? -dijo la mujer, Catherine

-el que debería preguntar eso sería yo, quienes son ustedes ,nunca antes los había visto por aquí?-dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Gabriel, no te preocupes ellos son mis amigos

-Sus amigos ,pero cómo?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, niña recién te acabamos de conocer. A decir verdad recién nos acabamos de conocer todos nosotros.

-Si en eso tienes razón –dijo la sanguijuela

-y además debo decir que la primera impresión que me diste no fue muy agradable que digamos, al menos para mi no lo fue

-jiji mi ilusión no te gusto?-dijo ella con una risita irritante-pues ya te tendrás que hacer a la idea-susurro

-que fue lo que dijiste?!!-le dije pero ella siguió riéndose

-Niña Zafrina!! Acaso le enseño su poder a estos extraños?!!-reclamo exaltado el chico

-No solo se lo enseñe a Jacob y ellos no son ningunos extraños Gabriel

-pero no sabe la imprudencia que a cometido y si ellos son de las personas que quieren tomar su poder

-ten la absoluta seguridad de que ellos no son personas malas-le dijo la niña mientras volteo a mirarnos-no, no lo son

-Esta bien creeré en usted

-me alegra . Bueno ahora chicos quiero que vengan a mi casa

-pero Zaf..

-shhh….Callate!! Vamos quiero que vengan, ya que por lo que pude ver todos ustedes están recontra perdidos!!

-nos..nosotros estamos muy agradecidos, pero no creo que…..-dijo SAM pero fue interrumpido por Paul, que con su mano tapo su boca.

-el cree que no es muy cortés rechazar su invitación

-SI yo también lo creo –dijo la mujer

-Pero CAT nos..-no pudo continuar porque la chica lo fulmino con la mirada-nosotros estamos encantadísimos!!-dijo con un cambio de humor repentino jajaja definitivamente esta chica me caia bastante bien.

-Bien entonces que esperamos ,síganme!!-dijo Zafrina mientras nos llevaba hasta su casa. En el camino ,me puse a pensar en todos estos acontecimientos que habían pasado,tengo que decir que lo que dijo esa mujer me tenia preocupado, me pregunto si será verdad eso que dijo de Velcan?.Estaba caminando ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que algo choco conmigo-pero que?!! –dije y al levantar la mirada, me quede atrapado en un par de hermosos ojos color chocolate…Hay vamos de nuevo Jacob!!

-Hay discúlpame, lo siento –me dijo ella,pero yo en esos momentos estaba en otro mundo, flotando en una nube que me llevaba al cielo..oh por todos los dioses ,pero que cursilerías estoy diciendo, que rayos me pasa ,cada vez que esta chica se me acerca siento que todo a mi alrededor desaparece y eso me hace sentir…..débil, no definitivamente no, yo tengo que reaccionar, reacciona Jacob, reacciona!!!

-La próxima vez podrías tener mas cuidado!!!-le dije fríamente, y me aleje de ella. "Muy bien hecho idiota", me decía una parte de mi, "no pudiste hablarle de una mejor manera!!", pues no no podía ,esa era la única manera para poder volver a mi realidad, la única manera.

-Jacob ,que pasa?-me dijo Sam

-No pasa nada sigamos adelante-le dije .no quería pensar en esos momentos.

Luego de caminar un rato nos detuvimos de repente, cuando alce la mirada vi una gran puerta , la niña se acercó y pidió que la abrieran . Cuando la abrieron pudimos ver un gran camino que se extendía por unas colinas, de ahí apareció un carruaje ,que creo era para recogernos?

-Suban!!-dijo la niña y ella entro rápidamente en el carruaje

-Pero niña Zafrina , este carruaje es solo para las visitas ,usted tiene que ir en otro

-Ay!! Realmente eres un fastidio Gabriel!! Yo iré aquí y punto, no digas nada mas!!!

-No creo que sea la forma correcta de responder a alguien Zafrina-le dije , es que realmente me había molestado la forma de tratar a la gente ,de esta niña.

-yo concuerdo con el –dijo la chica esa Catherine-no se puede tratar asi a alguien y si sigues asi creo que me tendré que regresar.

-Está bien ya no lo hare, pero por favor quédate Catherine, quiero que se queden todos

-No te preocupes lo haremos-dijo Sam

-Que bien!!-dijo ella y junto sus manos emocionada. Nosotros subimos a esa cosa y comenzamos a ir a la supuesta casa de esta niña, pero cuando llegamos no resulto ser una casita cualquiera, no ,no nada que ver esto era una gran mansión inmensa y muy bonita .

-Esta es tu casa?-le dije aun no salía de mi asombro

-no, no es mía es de mi vecino-dijo ella y todos los demás se empezaron a reír-pero que pregunta más tonta Jaky-ah!! tenía ganas de…. Le arrancaría la….. tranquilízate Jacob ,tranquilízate es solo una niña.

-Una niña estúpida –susurre

-Guau que bonito-dijo Paul- es mejor que donde tú vives Jacob

-Imbécil

-jajaja ya es solo una broma jajaj

-pues a mi no me dio gracia

-a mi si jajaja- "Jajaaja" idiota!! Simplemente Paul no tenía cerebro, pero que iba a ser tengo que sentir compasión por el ya que es mi amigo.

-Pasen ,pasen!! –decía la niña entusiasmada. Y valla que quede sorprendido cuando entre era mas grande y bella por dentro que por fuera. Tenía una gran escalera de mármol y muchas habitaciones y que decir de la hermosas esculturas que había dentro de ese lugar.

-Bueno bienvenidos a mi hogar!!-dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Gra ..gracias Zafrina-dijo Renesmee

-No gracias a ti por venir aquí conmigo y acompañarme-le decía mientras sea cercaba a ella y le tomaba las manos-no me gusta estar sola y ahora todo ustedes me acompañaran. Gabriel manda a que les preparen un banquete para nuestros invitados. Quiero que se sientan cómodos aquí jiji- el chico acepto las ordenes y salió de allí rápidamente, en esos momentos Paul se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme.

- con el solo hecho de mencionar la palabra Banquete que es igual a comida, siento que este será mi nuevo hogar-me dijo en voz baja Paul

-Sabes una cosa?-le dije también hablando en voz baja

-qué?

-eres un idiota-me miro molesto y se fue al lado de Sam jajaj que acaso le afecto que le dijera la verdad? Jajaja

-Este, Zafrina tienes mapas de este lugar para que me los enseñes?-dijo el chupasangre

-Claro que si tengo están en….-pero fue callada por otra voz

-Están en la biblioteca-mire de donde provenía la voz y vi que era de una mujer que en esos momentos estaba bajando de la escalera. La niña volteo rápidamente y fue corriendo alegremente donde estaba esa mujer y se lanzó a sus brazos

-Cachiri!!-decía ella

-Zafrina!!.decía mientras la recibía en sus brazos-como estas mi pequeña?

-estoy bien Cachiri, pero porque tardaste tanto tu cara decía que llegarías ayer , pero no viniste.

-lo siento mucho mi pequeña , pero hubo unos pequeños problemas que tuve que solucionar y por eso no pude venir a tiempo.

-ya no importa ,me alegra mucho que estés aquí

-si a mí también y por lo que veo tenemos compañía-dijo ella mirándonos a todos

-ellos son mis amigos Cachiri, los que dijo mama que vendrían, estaban perdidos cuando los encontré.

-si ya sé que son tus amigos mi amor ,pero ellos …ellos son

-si eso son, pero hay que ayudarlos así como dijo mama

-eso hare Zafrina no te preocupes, no romperé mi promesa.

-me alegra

-Bueno veo ,que mi hermanita, los ha invitado a mi casa-nos dijo ella, dirigiéndose donde nosotros estamos y con Zafrina entre sus brazos

-Si, pero si es que le causamos alguna molestia nosotros nos….-pero el chupasangre fue interrumpido, por la hermana de Zafrina.

-No para nada ,mas bien sean bien venidos , disculpen mi descortesía no les he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Cachiri y soy la hermana mayor de Zafrina.

-Mucho gusto Cachiri, como veras nosotros estamos aquí porque por ciertos motivos aparecimos en Galia y se podría decir que estamos perdidos, por eso quería pedirle a tu hermana si es que tenía un mapa para guiarnos y regresar de nuevo a nuestro hogar.

-Oh claro! si lo que deseas son mapas puedes ir a nuestra biblioteca ,hay tenemos todo aquello que necesites , mas bien déjame llamar a Gabriel para que te enseñe donde queda.

-Muchas gracias

-Gabriel!!-llamo la chica y en esos momentos vino el joven rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella.

-Señorita Cachiri, que alegría verla de nuevo, la estuvimos esperando ayer pero…

-Si ya lose y lo siento mucho Gabriel, pero ahora me podrías hacer un favor

-Lo que usted desee señorita

-puedes llevar a este joven a la biblioteca familiar

-eso hare ,por favor sígame joven-dicho esto la sanguijuela se fue detrás del chico, para que lo llevara a la biblioteca.

-Ren!!- llamo la niña, que se bajó de los brazos de su hermana

-Sí que pasa –le dije ella

-Quiero que vengas conmigo quiero enseñarte algo-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Zafrina no crees que sería mejor ,que le enseñaras eso a tu amiga después de que haya cenado y descansado.-le decía su hermana, bueno la verdad creo que todos nosotros estábamos cansados y con hambre, sobre todo con hambre. Aunque esa chica me pregunto si se alimentaria igual que los chupasangres o no?

-si creo que eso sería lo mejor Zafrina-le dijo ella

-está bien, pero entonces déjame que les muestre a todos sus habitaciones

-Habitaciones?-dijo la chica ,Catherine

-Sí , es que ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí por mientras.

-No es por ofender , pero porque tenemos que quedarnos?

-Zafrina lo dice porque acá en Galia , se aproxima una gran tormenta , que dejara por lo menos unos dos días de inaccesibilidad en los caminos.

-Oh ya lo comprendo

-entonces hermana les puedo mostrar sus habitaciones

-si,si puedes cariño

-que bien, entonces que esperamos, vamos!!-dijo la niña y tomo la mano de Renesmee, todos los demás la siguieron yo también iba a ir con ellos pero la mujer me detuvo.

-Si no te molesta tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Jacob

-como sabes mi nombre, que yo recuerde no te lo he dicho

-se mucho sobre ti Jacob Black, así como se que todos ustedes fueron atacados por aquella mujer y todo eso gracias a la ayuda de tu amigo Velcan.

-Velcan?!! Que sabes tu de el?!!

-acompáñame a mi despacho y te diré todo lo que se-dicho esto la mujer empezó a caminar hacia su despacho y yo la comencé a seguir. Que rayos podría saber ella de Velcan? Como sabía que fuimos atacados? Ella tendría que darme una buena explicación de todo esto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Bueno aquí esta la conti , a mi parecer no me salio tan bien, ya me diran ustedes si estuvo bien o no . con respecto a lo de Zafrina ,no se como se me ocurrio la maravillosa idea de hacerla una niña jajaja pero para que sepan las dos hemanas en mi historia son humanas, ya bueno no se i podre subir el próximo capi pronto la verdad tengo un monton de ideas entreveradas en mi cabeza pero hare lo que pueda , no lo olviden dejen sus comentarios y nos veremos en el otro capi .hasta pronto ….**


	11. Chapter 11

**ESTEEEE… LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOO!!!. SE QUE ME DEMORE DEMASIADO PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO UNOS CIERTOS PROBLEMITAS ,!!(demasiados problemitas) que no me permitieron poder continuar con este fic, aparte que las ideas de mi cabeza an estado muy escasas y cada vez que escribia no me gustaba ninguna, además de que crei que mi fic ya no gustaba(y eso creo que se debía a los pocos comentarios que dejaban)bueno pero ya estoi aquí y les dejo la conti.;p **

Renesmee pov

Capitulo VI

-Vamos Ren, apresúrate!!!-me decía Zafrina mientras me tomaba de la mano, acelerando mi paso

-Esta bien Zafrina ,esta bien-le dije

-nos podrías decir cuando llegaremos a las habitaciones Zafrina, estoy agotado….-dijo Paul

-muy pronto lobito muy pronto jaja

-Oye Jacob quería dec--- Jacob? ,donde esta Jacob ,Sam?-dijo Paul , pero era la verdad donde se había metido ese muchacho, si mal no recuerdo el vino detrás de nosotros , entonces donde está?

-No lo sé yo pensaba que él estaba detrás de nosotros, donde habrá ido?

-no se preocupen ,Jacky está bien en estos momentos él debe de estar con mi hermana.-con su hermana? Porque? Y yo que rayos hago preguntándome esto.

-y que hace el, con tu hermana?-pregunto Sam

-eso es algo que no te incumbe, chismosito, jajaja-luego tomo mi mano y siguió caminando, llegamos a un pasillo donde por lo que podía ver habían como diez cuartos. Zafrina me soltó y abrió la primera habitación.

-bueno esta es tu habitación Paul-dijo ella-la de la izquierda será de Samy y la de la derecha de Cat

-Guau!! Son bonitas-dijeron los tres al unísono

-y cual será mi habitación?-le pregunte , los demás tenían habitaciones bonitas y yo ninguna, debo decir que me sentía celosa.

-Ven acompáñame y la veras jaja-me tomo con fuerza la mano y empezamos a correr por todo el lugar hasta llegar a una gran puerta tallada de madera, era realmente hermosa, Zafrina la abrió y dejo ver una gran gran!! Habitación, realmente todo era muy bello la cama el suelo de mármol y hasta tenía un gran balcón que daba una gran vista hasta el hermoso jardín que había allí afuera –muy bien esta es tu habitación

-mi ….mi habitación

-si esta será tu habitación, o es que acaso no te gusta?

-no ,no es eso ,si no que esto es muy diferente de mi habitación real…..estoy …estoy muy sorprendida me gusta…..me gusta mucho!!!

-me alegra que te guste , sabes esta era la habitación de mi madre

-la habitación de tu mamá?!!!

-si esta es la habitación de mi mama, ella era muy linda y muy buena, además mi madre tenia un don al igual que yo, un don muy poderoso.

-y donde está tu madre ahora?

-ella está muerta-me quede estática ante lo que dijo, como pude haber sido tan tonta para haberle dicho esa pregunta. Tendría que disculparme.

-yo losi…..

-no ,no te preocupes, ella murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, además no sabías que ella había muerto

-la recuerdas?

-aunque parezca extraño sigo teniendo recuerdos muy nítidos de mi madre ,desde que era pequeña, creo que es debido a la conexión que teníamos ambas, el don que nos unía.

-bueno al menos tu conociste a tu madre, en cambio yo no corrí con esa suerte

-no conociste a tu madre Ren?

-no, no conocí ni a mi madre ni a mi padre, ellos me abandonaron cuando era pequeña

-eso es muy triste

-si, pero no tanto, veras al dejarme allí una mujer me encontró y me adopto como su hija. Clara mi madre lo es todo para mi al igual que lo es Erick que es como mi padre. Los quiero mucho a los dos.

-yo también quiero mucho a mi hermana y a mi madre ,aunque esta ya no este. Oye!! Se me a ocurrido una idea por que tal vez note la muestro

-me la muestras , pero como?

-con mi don pues, quieres ren?

-ya esta bien

-bueno a la cuenta de uno dos y tres

Toda la habitación desapareció y de pronto me encontré en esos grandes jardines que tenía la mansión, comencé a caminar por el lugar y de pronto vi a una mujer sentada en una banca que tenia sobre sus piernas a una pequeña niña. La mujer era muy hermosa de cabellos negros y grandes ojos marrones, la niña se soltó de la mujer y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí.

-Ven ren, ven quiero que la conoscas,quiero que conozcas a mi mamá

-Zafrina?!!!!

-sí .soy yo tontita quien mas podría ser ,ven vamos ya-me tomo de las manos y me llevo corriendo rápidamente donde estaba su madre, ella se soltó de mí y fue donde estaba su mamá que la recibió entre sus brazos. La mujer subió su rostro y comenzó a mirarme fijamente, me sentí un poco ofuscada, pero luego ella soltó una enorme sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera tranquila.

-Llegue a pensar que no vendrías, Renesmee-me dijo ella mientras se acercaba un poco a mí, pensar que no vendría? , a que se refería.-pero no sabes cuánto me alegra el hecho de que ambos estén a salvo.

-no entiendo lo que dice

-muy pronto lo entenderás. Lo mas importante ahora es el hecho de que al fin ambos caminos se encontraron y seguirán unidos de aquí en mas, pero debes cuidarte

-Cuidarme yo? Por qué? Y de que caminos habla?

-porque el mal estará rondándote, y llenara de odio el corazón de la persona que mas amas, tratándolo de atraer hacia el lado oscuro.

-La persona que más amo?, yo no amo a nadie .

-aun no lo puedes ver, pero ten la seguridad de que habrá alguien

-esta ilusión esta que me comienza a asustar

-tienes que salir de aquí, Renesmee, sal de aquí y ve hacia las montañas, ve al templo que hay queda y toma el collar que simbolice tu nombre

-para ya con esta ilusión Zafrina!

-ve a la montañas y toma el collar

-para ya!!

-Ve a las montañas…..toma el collar……

-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Abrí mis ojos, al parecer estaba echada en la cama, la ilusión de Zafrina sinceramente me había asustado, todos estos últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado me tenían asustada, tensa, era molesto; pero esperen un minuto ,porque sentía este pequeño peso en mis piernas, es que las tendré adormecidas, me pare un poco para ver y-………. Oh no! Que hace el aquí, por que esta en el mismo cuarto, que paso, como fue , estoy confundida.

Me acerque un poco para verle, al parecer se había quedado dormido, sus cabellos rebeldes caían por su rostro, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, su respiración era acompasada, parecía muy relajado, que lindo se veía…..que lindo se veía? Pero que estupideces estoy hablando, recién lo acabo de conocer y digo que lindo, que lindo……pero en realidad ,la verdad , la verdad….me parecía lindo y mas tenerlo así de esta manera, tan cerca mio, podía sentir su calor, el peso de su cuerpo sobre mis piernas, como sería si…………. noooooooooooooo me estoy volviendo una pervertida!!!!. Hice un movimiento brusco y el chico se levantó sobresaltado

-Que sucede?!!!;que paso?!!-pregunto, luego de eso voltio a mirarme-oh, veo que ya te has despertado.

-si –le dije –hace unos momentos. disculpa, me podrías decir cómo es que termine acá?

-Bueno ,según lo que nos contó Zafrina, al parecer sufriste un desmayo

-oh y me podrías decir porque tu…

-ellos se fueron a buscar aun doctor para que te examinen ,asi que me dejaron en la casa cuidándote, pero como veo que ya estas bien, creo que ya me puedo retirar-el comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta en esos momentos

-noooo espera-le dije, que rayos había dicho, como había salido esas palabras de mi boca- esteeee….este…umm….gracias

-no….no es…no es de nada-y salió rápidamente de la habitación tirando fuertemente la puerta.

-que es lo que me pasa, cada vez que ese chico se me acerca siento que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho-lleve una mano hacia este, y podía sentir el acelerado paso de mi corazón en mi pecho-tengo malos presentimientos acerca de esto.

Me salí de la cama y decidí echarme a caminar un rato en la casa hasta que los demás vinieran, pase por las salas , alguno que otro cuarto, pero uno llamo mi atención la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que decidí entrar, cuando entre a esa habitación , me di con la sorpresa de que el chico estaba allí, al parecer miraba uno foto ,se sorprendió mucho cuando me vio.

-que haces aquí?!! No deberías estar en tu habitación descansando?!!

-si, pero me aburre estar hechada ;ademas los de mi especie no nos cansamos tan rápido ,ni caemos enfermos fácilmente-le dije

-pero, yo por lo que tengo entendido, tú no eres completamente una de tu especie

-y que eres tu para saber eso

-soy un licántropo, descendiente directo de los lobos y se por tu olor que no eres un vampiro completo ,eres una combinación de vampiro y algo mas

-humano

-humanos? Por lo que yo se esta prohibido para los de tu raza estar con humanos

-igual que para la tuya-le respondí, ese niño me esta a empezando a caer chinche!!!

-al menos la mía cumple con su palabra y no se mezclan

-siempre hay excepciones, quien sabe tu crees saber mucho y en realidad sabes muy poco, no crees?

-aprende a modular tus palabras niña recuerda, que precisamente tu raza y la mía no son las mejores amigas

-eso lo tengo entendido desde el día de mi nacimiento. Niño!!

-ja y así ustedes dicen ser una raza superdotada, mírense haciendo pucheros como adolescentes jaja.

-eres un….-quería tirarle un cachetadon y estaba apunto de hacerlo pero el detuvo mi mano justo en el instante en que ya estaba por caerle a la cara.

-no te atrevas a levantarme la mano, me oyes!!!-dijo eso y comenzó a apretarme fuerte la muñeca

-Suéltame, estúpido -forcejeando para que me soltara de una vez, pero en esos momentos del forcejeo el alzo mas mi mano y nuestras miradas se chocaron. Me quede estática, estaba perdida en una sensación tan indescriptible, me sentía feliz, alegre, parecía que flotaba, sentía como si en todo el universo solo fuéramos el y yo, y la sola idea de que eso era posible me llenaba de alegría. Solo estuvimos unos segundos así hasta que el me soltó.

-no vuelvas…..no vuelvas a intentar tocarme!!!-y salió corriendo de la habitación; es increíble lo triste que me sentí al escucharlo decir eso, que me estaba pasando, porque mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, porque sentía dolor en el pecho, porque eso que dijo me afecto tanto….yo….yo debo de dejar de pensar en esto, creo que es solo por el hecho de que estoy ,un poco angustiada por todo esto que nos esta pasando a mi y a mis amigos

Mire al suelo y vi que allí estaba la foto que el chico tenia en la mano, me agache para recogerla y entonces vi la imagen de la mama de Zafrina , que estaba reunida con un grupo de personas, pero de todas las que estaban allí había alguien que llamo mi atención en particular, era una mujer pálida y muy bonita de cabellos largos con rizos, por alguna razón me parecía conocida, la foto tenia una inscripción por atrás que decía:" reunión familiar , casa del lago" por lo que veía esa foto parecía tener unos veinte o veinticinco años, me pregunto que hacia el mirando esta foto. Estaba concentrada viendo aquella imagen hasta que..

-Ren- dijo Zafrina empujando la puerta y corriendo-ha . no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien, lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento, no debí haberte hecho ver eso, lo siento, lo siento

-no te preocupes Zafrina ya estoy bien , además es mi culpa me deje llevar muy fácilmente por una ilusión jeje

-pero, si es mi culpa porque eso no fue…….

-Zafrina ya te dijo Renesmee , que no fue tu culpa-dijo Cachiri y luego levanto su rostro para mirarme-me imagino que debes estar mejor

-si ya me siento bien-le respondí

-bueno creo que es mejor que cenemos ,para reponernos en especial tu ren

-oh no creo que sea necesario, yo no…

-si lo que te refieres es que no comes lo que nosotros comemos no importa, mande a que les prepararan algo especial para ustedes tres. Los estaré esperando abajo-dijo eso y se fue de la habitación

-Me Alegra que ya te encuentres mejor amiga-me dijo Cat, mientras me abrazaba

-Si a mi también me alegra, pero me podrían decir porque me dejaron al cuidado de ese chico, muy aparte de que se la paso dormido en vez de cuidarme , es un maleducado, un chinchoso y un creido,porque no se pudieron quedar ustedes conmigo.

-Bueno es que… yo quería quedarme contigo pero….ese chico que tu dices me dijo que fuera con ellos que el se encargaría de cuidarte

-el dijo eso-"el dijo eso", pero como si se comporto de una manera cuando, no no puede ser Cat debe de estar equivocada-ps te debes de estar confundiendo

-No, es la verdad el nos dijo que te cuidaría ,al principio no quise ,pero en su mirada vi algo que me hizo, como decirlo …me hizo confiar en el. Pero tu dices que te a tratado de esa manera, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con el

-No!! Este sabes déjalo así, ya no importa, ummmm quiero comer bajemos -le dije mientras la jalaba, el dijo que me cuidaría, por que lo habrá hecho, no lo entiendo.

Llegamos a la sala pero antes de entrar, tome al chico del brazo y le detuve, la verdad es que no sabia bien lo que hacia en ese momento, pero creo que le quería dar las gracias o algo asi.

-que es lo que quieres?-me dijo molesto

-bueno…..ummmm este yo quería este….este

-este, este, ve al grano niña?

-Sabes estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por darte la gracias idiota

-Gracias, gracias de que?

-Como que de que, te estoy agradeciendo, por haberte quedado a cuidarme, si es que a eso se le llama cuidar, bueno gracias

-No tienes que darme la gracias

-oh eres muy modesto, no te veía esa cualidad

-no tienes que darme las gracias por que no me quede para cuidarte niña, estaría perdiendo mi tiempo en trivialidades como esas.-o maldición porque sentía que me hervía la sangre en ese momento, es que acaso me había molestado por lo que dijo. Trivialidades, idiota.

-pues si no te quedaste para cuidarme ,para que fue entonces , no creo que halla otra cosa por la que te quedaras?

-Me quede por que quise averiguar algo

-Y que cosa era

-que aparte de agresiva eres una entrometida

-entrometida!!!! Y agresiva yo?!!

-quien mas sino la chica que me quiso meter un cachetadon

-Ash eres un ser imposible, no se por que me tome la molestia de darte las gracias

-yo no te pedí que te tomaras molestias o algo por el estilo, yo no me quede para cuidarte

-Grrrrr

-No me gruñas, ahora tengo que agregar a mi lista que eres una maleducada

-vine a perder mi tiempo, con un chucho, mejor me regreso-me voltee para ingresar a la sala, pero en ese momento, siento que me salen bruscamente.

-HEY que tienes porque me jalas-fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta en que nuestras caras volvieron a estar muy juntas, o no mi cuerpo no responde otra vez que me pasa?. El comenzó a acercarse a mi muy lentamente, estábamos cada vez mas juntos, podía sentir su respiración, estábamos tan cerca ,tan cerca, pero el se detuvo y …

-no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera , me entiendes, no lo vuelvas a hacer-dicho esto se alejo de mi y entro en la sala, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, quien se creía ese hombre, para tratarme así porque maldita sea no reaccione y me quede como una estatua ,parada allí a merced de ese lobo.

-ese… ese…uyyyyyyyy juro que me las pagara, maldito!!!-trate de calmarme, para entrar a la sala, respire profundamente, y cuando me sentí profundamente tranquila entre ,todos ya estaban sentados, así que me puse al lado de mi amiga Cat, que me pregunto porque había tardado, a lo que yo le respondí que me sentí un poco mal por eso me había demorado. Cenamos tranquilamente ,aunque yo aun me había quedado con ese fastidio que tuve, idiota engreído, como lo ooooooooooodio. Y a bueno, eso ya paso. Pasamos eso dos días en la casa de Zafrina ya que como había dicho su hermana ,había una tormenta, cuando los caminos se despejaron , nuestro grupo sabia que ya debíamos partir, alistamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a despedir de Zafrina y su hermana

-Que ya se van?-nos dijo Zafrina mientras corría a abrazarme

-si ya nos tenemos que ir-le dije

-y donde están los otros?

-Cual otros?-le dijo Euyene

-Jacob, Sam y Paul

-Ellos no son de nuestro grupo ellos van aparte-le dije

-Cachiri-llamo la niña a su hermana

-si lo se, Gabriel!!-llamo ella y el joven vino rápidamente hasta aquí

-si mi señora, que desea

-por favor manda a llamar al joven Jacob y sus amigos ,dile que necesito hablar con ellos urgente

-esta bien mi señora

-Porque los mandas a llamar?-pregunto Euyene

-necesitamos irnos, Cachiri ,solo vinimos a despedirnos

-ustedes no se pueden ir y la razón por las que mande a llamar a la manada fue porque necesito hablar con todos ustedes juntos?

-pero porque?

-las explicaciones las daré cuando todos estemos reunidos así que síganme- la seguimos hasta donde ella nos llevo y esperamos hasta que los demás llegaran ,hasta allí también.

-que es lo que pasa para que nos llamas?-dijo el chico que entraba junto con sus amigos ala habitación

-bueno la razón por las que los reúno aquí a todos , es para decirles, que necesitamos su ayuda

-Nuestra ayuda para que?-dijo el chico Sam

-hay un gran complot que se esta formando para destruir todas las razas que hay en el planeta

-a que te refieres con eso de destruir?

-hay un grupo que cree que en este mundo solo debería existir una sola raza dominante y las otras deberían ser extintas. Creen que este mundo comenzó con los humanos y con esa raza terminara, por lo tanto las otras razas que existen deben ser eliminadas. Por eso necesito su ayuda ,porque ese grupo cada vez se esta haciendo mas grande y le están dando caza a los humanos con poderes especiales, para matarlos y así no permitir que ninguno de las dos razas principales consigan soldados poderosos, que frustren sus planes.

-y nosotros como podríamos ayudarte?-pregunto el chico. Jacob

-Oh ustedes desde el momento de su su concepción ,fueron la ayuda que tanto necesitábamos, entre ustedes llevan un tesoro muy importante, que podrá salvarnos a todos de esta catástrofe que se avecina, pero ese tesoro solo aparecerá si ustedes seis se mantienen juntos durante todo su trayecto.

-Como eso es imposible!!-grito Euyene

-No se puede ambos somos distintos, somos enemigos naturales-dijo Jacob

-Si se puede harán el viaje juntos de regreso a sus pueblos y cada uno cumplirá el papel que el destino les dio para que correspondieran. A partir de ahora sus lazos se unirán y descubrirán su pasado al igual que también descubrirán su futuro, estuvieron destinados a conocerse, ahora es el momento de que cumplan aquello para lo que fueron mandados.

-lo siento pero no lo hare, me niego rotundamente-dijo Jacob

-yo igual, nosotros teníamos una misión que cumplir y a eso iremos, pero no lo hare con ellos

-Jacob, te acuerdas lo que te dije

-si, lo recuerdo

-quebrantaras tu promesa?

-no nunca, solo la romperé el día en que muera

-entonces que harás?

-iré-dijo con resignación ,luego Cachiri voltio a verme

-tu quieres saber quienes fueron tus padres, no es cierto?

-si –le dije

-este viaje te ayudara a averiguarlo

-haciendo esto encontrare a mis padres

-eso es algo que solo tu puedes descubrir si haces este viaje

-entonces lo hare

-pero Renesmee nosotros no podemos

-si ustedes quieren irse esa es su decisión ,yo hare este viaje

-Bueno no podrás ir sola asi que te acompañaremos, no es así Euyene

-pero…pero

-pero nada ya esta decidido

-y ustedes dijo Cachiri refiriéndose a l grupo de Jacob

-Si el va nosotros también iremos-dijo Sam

-después de todo somos una manada-dijo Paul

-Bueno ya esta decidido, todos ustedes irán juntos ,les debo dar las gracias por su ayuda

-no te preocupes ,de todas maneras no podemos permitir que alguien nos destruya a todos

-si tienes razón, bueno les dejo todos los mapas de los lugares donde tiene que ir

-Lugares donde tenemos que ir?-le pregunte

-si ya verán en el camino porque es importante que vayan allí, por ahora nos les puedo decir nada mas.

-La verdad es que no se a que estamos jugando-dijo el chico Jacob

-No te preocupes Jacob,muy pronto resolverás todas tus incógnitas

-eso es lo que espero, porque si no todo será en vano

-No nada será en vano

Nos alistamos todos y fuimos hasta la salida de la casa de Zafrina,esta corrió a abrazarme y comenzó a llorar.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho

-yo también, pero tengo la sensación de que nos volveremos a ver pronto

-si yo también lo tengo-la abrase fuertemente, luego la solté y acaricie su cabecita

-oye Renesmee,quiero que tengas esto

-que cosa?-le dije

-ten toma esto-y extendió su mano y me dio un collar que tenia un dije con forma de una letra "B"

-es muy lindo, gracias

-consérvalo bien, es de una persona muy especial y una vez que te lo pongas te protegerá de todos los males

-si , y de quien era

-eso ya lo descubrirás jajaja

-Bueno de todas maneras gracias

Nos despedimos de las hermanas y comenzamos a emprender un viaje ,que no sabíamos donde nos llevaría lo único que sabia y tenia bien presente era que al fin podría descubrir quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres.

* * *

**Bueno allí esta el capi jajaj lo siento por haberme tardado pero ya ahora si prometo escribir mas jejeje, bien si se habran dado cuenta hay un cierto odio entre nuestros personajes principales pero no se preocupen ya pasara o no? Jajaja bien no vemos en el próximo capitulo,sintonícenlo a la mis ma hora y en el mismo canal….ajajajaaj hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo VII**

**-Ya **llegamos

-NO

-Ya llegamos

-NO

-Ya llegamos!

-Que no bestia, aún no hemos llegado!-respondió con un grito malhumorado Euyene

-Chupasangre inútil! de seguro que te has extraviado y por eso nos tienes dando vueltas todo el rato, .. Y NO SOY UNA BESTIA IMBECIL-dijo como siempre el engreído de Jacob.

-Pues no lo parece! Y además como rayos se te ocurre decir que hemos estado dando vueltas desde hace rato ,zopenco, es que acaso no tenemos mapa y brújulas… además nosotros tres somos un grupo de rastreo y sabemos muy bien como guiarnos… no somos tu en todo caso ,sarnoso!

-Nos estas incluyendo a nosotros en ese grupo también?-pregunto un poco preocupado Sam

-Decías algo SAMMM!-respondió Jacob, notoriamente amargo

-Yo no he dicho nada-dijo eso con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente

-Eso me había parecido.

-Bueno ya basta!-dije yo-ya me canse de que discutan, por favor tratemos de arreglar este problema de una buena manera y….

-Disculpa, pero alguien pidió que te metieras en esta discusión-dijo ese niño

-Mira tú idiota, estoy tratando de arreglar esta situación de una manera civilizada, per…..

-yo no pedí tu ayuda

-uyyyyyyy..eres un ser desesperante, Euyene tienes todo mi permiso de hacerlo puré

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí-dijo mi amigo mientras empezaba a remangarse las mangas

-Ya era hora hace rato que quería darle una buena dosis de patadas a esta sanguijuela ,al menos me serviste de algo niña-dijo eso con una gran sonrisa socarrona….. Creo que en esos momentos veía todo color rojo

-DESTROZALOOOOOOOOOO!-grite y los dos estaban a punto de atacarse, pero mi amiga Cat lo detuvo.

-ya paren deténganse!-dijo ella-Jacob por favor podrías tratar de no de no darle tanta importancia a este idiota y tu Renesmee tampoco ayudas mucho

-pero pero si fue el…

-Renesmee ,no eres una niña sabes muy bien lo que haces

-Ash está bien!

-y tu Euyene ,tu comportamiento es a vergonzante

-Porque lo defiendes a él, si es él, el que dice que yo me he perdido y eso no es verdad, porque yo estoy viendo el mapa que me dieron Zafrina y su hermana, y así dice que me he perdido pe…

-Ya cállate ahora ven-Euyene se acerca a ella-Dame el mapa

-Pero si yo…..

-he dicho que hables?-le dijo seriamente mi amiga

-No- Euyene le dio el mapa a Cat y esta lo comenzó a Ver

-Está bien vamos en la dirección correcta, solo que el camino es mas largo de lo que pensábamos, bueno solo faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar ,así que no perdamos tiempo y aceleremos el paso.

-Está bien –dijimos todos al unísono y emprendimos el viaje.

En todo el trayecto, hacia el lugar al que íbamos pude notar, que ,mi bien amada amiga Cat se ponía a conversar muy tranquilamente con el perro, no es que me sintiera celosa, y lo digo por mi amiga, no por el chucho ese. Pero era extraño y colmaba mi paciencia de algún modo, y al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba, puesto que Euyene se apegó mas a mí y comenzó a hablarme .

-y que rayos hace Catherine ,hablándole a ese perro?-me dijo el

-No sé, es lo mismo que me pregunto, parece que nuestra Cat se a unido al bando del chucho

-Que los dioses no te oigan ,apenas y estoy soportando estar entre ellos y mucho mas al perro ese, como para soportar que Cat nos abandone por el.-´" ABANDONARNOS" por "EL" ,no, sinceramente esas palabras sonaban horrible, para mí y creo que también para mi amigo, pero que estaba haciendo Cat entonces? , fraternizar con el enemigo. Oh tal vez solo tal vez , estaba entablando una relación con ellos ,para que no nos atacaran o hicieran algo ,mientras nosotros estuviéramos vulnerables, si ese era el caso, entonces Cat era muy inteligente.

-Bueno , dejémosla seguir haciendo lo que hace Euyene

-pero que rayos dices Ren! Acaso la vas a dejar…-Tome la mano de mi amigo y comencé a mostrarle con mi poder ,todo lo que había pensado

-ohhh..ya lo entiendo….mi Cat es genial-dijo Euyene

-tu Cat?- le dije riéndome por lo que había dicho

-esteee..bueno ..yo

-Ay Euyene,cuando parara ya ese sufrimiento-le dije mientras lo abrazaba- Aveces Cat puede ser tan tonta

-No digas eso, en todo caso ,el tonto seria, yo no crees?

-me amargas, mejor quédate callado Euyene-le dije mientras lo alejaba de mi, pero el agarro y me abrazo de nuevo

-YA,ya ,no te amargues, sabes en vez de estar aquí deberíamos también hacer lo mismo que Cat

-si te refieres ,a que yo, YOOO!, le hable al idiota ese, prefiero cortarme la lengua, antes de que eso pase.

-y yo cortarme en pedacitos y arrojarme a la hoguera, pero en realidad lo que yo te quería decir era para hablarle a su grupo, osea a los dos chicos Sam y Paul

-Excelentísima idea

-Bueno acerquémonos pues-los dos fuimos donde se encontraban los chicos y les comenzamos la conversación, preferia hablarle a ellos que al chico ese.

-y ustedes que quieren?-pregunto Paul

-Paul,no seas descortés, que es lo que pasa Renesmee?

-No ,nada ,bueno es que yo, como ya sabes..vamos a comenzar un viaje juntos ,creo que sería bueno que entablemos relaciones, no?, como un grupo

-Si ps tenemos que acostumbrarnos a trabajar juntos en equipo-dijo Euyene

-tienen toda la razón-dijo Sam-conviviremos juntos , creo que deberíamos ser algo asi como compañeros, bueno por mi esta bien-decía dándome una gran sonrisa y estrechándome la mano, yo también estreche la suya.

-bueno en vista de que seremos compañeros, tenemos que darle un gran abrazo de iniciación a Ren-decia Paul-pero este abrazo es solo para chicas , no para chicos-refiriéndose a Euyene, este solo esbozo una leve sonrisa. Paul agarro y me estrecho fuertemente, yo me reí ante eso ,pero luego me cargo, no pude evitar reir deliberadamente ante lo que hacia, pero entonces…

-Paul!-llamo ese chico, que no se cuando se había acercado- no hemos venido a perder el tiempo, como para andar abrazando a cualquiera por ahí , tenemos una misión que cumplir y quiero hacerlo ya!

-lo siento Jake ,pero es que como todos vamos a hacernos compañeros de viaje, habíamos decidido comenzar a relacionarnos desde ahora. Dijo Paul bajándome al suelo.

-ya tendremos tiempo de relacionarnos más tarde, lo mas importante ahora es llegar a la ciudad esa.

-No seas tan brusco perro-dijo Euyene-no es que esté haciendo algo malo

-acaso no te enseñaron modales chupasangre-dijo serio el chico-no se interrumpe una conversación.

-me enseñaron todos los modales, solo que no se los puede emplear con alguien al que parece no le inculcaron eso nunca, pero habrá que enseñarte no? Como a todo cachorro-dijo mi amigo, "bien hecho Euyene ,no te dejes"

-perderia mi tiempo si me dedico, a hablar y pelear con un ser tan superficial, como tu-dijo orgullosamente, " ushh ese tipo me estaba colmando la paciencia""

-en todo caso mi amigo pierde el tiempo hablando contigo-dije yo

-otra vez tú, cuando dejaras de meterte donde no te llaman-me dijo

-me meto donde yo quiero, soy libre de hacerlo-le dije, mientras lo enfrentaba con mi cara, parecía que lo estaba apabullando, y eso me alegraba.

-no te quejes cuando yo haga algo entonces-me decia iba a contestarle, pero viene Cat y nos detiene.

-Jacob, no hagas esto mas difícil-le decía mi amiga mientras lo agarraba de una mano el hombro-se que ustedes tres , porque incluyo a Euyene en esto, no se llevan bien, pero no nos hagan la vida mas difícil a los otros, seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante y hay que respetarnos-dijo ella, Jacob la voltio a ver y le dedico un gesto de disculpas, porque reaccionaba asi con Catherine? Y eso a mi que me importa?

-Está bien , Catherine, lo hare, pero quiero que sepas que solo lo hago por ti, de los tres, solo eres tú con la que se puede conversar tranquilamente-dijo esto mirándonos a Euyene y a mí, Catherine esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa , mientras nos miraba

-estee.. gracias Jake.

-bueno creo que sería bueno, caminar ya, para así llegar más rápido-dijo Sam

-si –dijimos todos y emprendimos el camino de nuevo.

Estuvimos avanzando rápidamente ,por todo el camino, hasta que Sam y Paul comenzaron a sentir algo extraño en el ambiente.

-Sientes ese olor-dijo Paul

-Sí, si lo siento-respondió Sam-pero no logro sacar qué es?, ustedes pueden –dijo mirándonos a nosotros.

-detectamos ese olor, pero no sabemos que podría ser-decía Euyene. Todos olfateamos el aire, hasta que de la nada, comenzaron a caernos, grandes bombas de gas, todos tratamos de esquivarlas, pero por más rápidos que fuéramos, eran demasiadas bombas, no podíamos con todas.

-Maldición!-grito Jacob-no puedo ver mi vista está nublada-mas no era él, el único, todos nosotros teníamos la vista nublada, al parecer el gas contenía algo especial. Estábamos desorientados, hasta que escuchamos una vos ,grave que comenzó a gritar.

-atrápenlos ya!-que era lo que pasaba acaso nos tendieron una emboscada, si esto era asi tenia que calmarme y agudizar mis sentidos en ese momento, pero como milagro Catherine se transformó en una gran ave y comenzó a dispersar ese humo, con sus alas, cuando logramos salir pudimos ver a las personas que nos quería capturar

-que esperan-dijo un hombre-atrapenlos. Que era lo que pasaba no entendia nada de lo que sucedia. Pero Euyene decidio hablar. Salto rápidamente y llego donde estaban todos aquellos hombres, aveces olvidaba que el era unvampiro completo.

-pero como llego asi de rápido-se pregunto el hombre , mientras que los demás comenzaban a murmurar y a tomar de nuevos sus armas.

-Por favor señor le pido que me explique porque es que nos ataca, si no le hemos hecho nada malo.-se quejo Euyene

-mentira ustedes son los criminales que tanto hemos buscado en estos días

-criminales?-cuestiono Euyene confundido

-si ustedes son los que han estado, asesinando a los habitantes del pueblo. Ustedes son los asesinos!-dij0 el hombre

-No! Se equivoca nosotros recién hemos llegado a este lugar –respondi-no tenemos nada que ver con esos asesinos

-Mentira! Son unos mentirosos ataquenlosss!-grito fuertemente ,mientras que todas esas personas venían a atacarnos, pero de la nada vino una granada de humo que estallo contra el suelo, otra vez nos habíamos quedado sin visión ,mas sin embargo sentimos una voz que nos llamaba

-corran ,corran-decia , guiados por nuestros sentidos seguimos la dirección de aquella voz, entramos de nuevo en la espesura del bosque y poco a poco fuimos dejando de oir las voces de esas personas. Recobre mi visión nuevamente, todos estábamos allí , me pregunte quien era la persona que nos había salvado , hasta que vi a un joven hombre, que nos miraba mientras trataba de calmar un poco su respiración .

-Gracias –le dije-nos has salvado

-No podía hacer otra cosa, esos hombres los matarían, sin pensarlo acusándolos de algo falso

-entonces no somos los primeros-dijo el chico

-no, he tenido que salvar a otro par de personas antes de que los maten , por algo injusto, pero no los culpo de su desconfianza los asesinatos en el pueblo han avanzado, en estas ultimas semanas-dijo

-algo de asesinos dijo ese hombre-

-si es que al parecer algo extraño esta que ronda estos bosques y mata a las personas chupando su vitalidad por completo, pareciera como si fuera un vampiro, pero la gente del pueblo no lo cree, y dice que son personas las que hacen eso

-Bueno lo que describes es exactamente como un vampiro-Dijo Sam mientras nos mandaba una mirada a nosotros, yo solo hice nada mas que mirarlo y negar con la cabeza.

-si , lo ves , pero esos aldeanos se niegan a creerlo-decia el, me acerque discretamente hacia mis amigos y comencé a susurrarles

-un vampiro?-les dije

-si ya lo se, es extraño un ataque masivo asi en un pueblo, además de que lo que el describe es un perfil de nuestra raza-decia Euyene

-eso no puede ser posible, nadie rompería las reglas, saben exactamente las consecuencias que podrían traer.-dijo Cat

-debemos de investigar , que es esto

-y eliminar a ese ser

-si-dije, mientras volvíamos a la conversacion

-es extraño –dijo Sam-pero aun asi , la verdad tenemos que agradecerte por esto que has hecho

-no no es nada-dijo el

-si ,pero dinos antes cual es tu nombre? Es descortes de nuestra parte no habértelo preguntado, asi que disculpanos-decia Sam

-bueno mi nombre es James

-James ,-le dije-los cuerpos de esas personas , los tienen conservados aun?

-si, pero están en el pueblo y seria muy arriesgado ir ahora.-nos dijo

-Pero y si lo intentamos de noche-dijo el chico

-estaria bien, pero por los asesinatos los guardias han aumentado su seguridad.

-eso no es un problema para nosotros –repuso Catherine

-me imagino que ustedes deben ser unos investigadores-nos pregunto James

-se podría decir que eso somos-dijo con una sonrisa Paul

-Bueno eso esta bien necesito aclarar esta situación, yo ,los acompañare

-No creo que sea necesario, solo danos la ubicación del lugar y nosotros iremos, no te arriesgues-dijo Catherine

-NO! Yo quiero ayudarlos , en verdad necesito resolver esto de una buena vez

-pero

-dejalo Catherine, si quiere ir, que vaya, es su decisión llevarnos hasta alla asi que déjalo-dijo el chico, se que no va con aquella situación ,pero de cuando aca tanta confianza a?

James , nos llevo hasta donde quedaba su casa me sorprendi ,ya que no quedaba, tan cerca del pueblo como me había iamginado, me pregunto porque vivía tan apartado de todos?. Lllegamos hasta allí , su casa , era una pequeña cabaña ,rustica , pero bonita . Nos hizo pasar, a todos , para que acomodáramos nuestras cosas y asi poder planear , bien lo que haríamos esa noche, mientras Euyene y Sam , con los demás planeaban las estrategias, yo estaba acomodando las cosas en uno de los cuartos que nos había dado James. Estaba tranquila hasta que de una de las mochilas, se callo un mapa y se metio debajo de la cama, me agache a recogerlo, pero al merter mi mano siento que toco algo duro, lo agarro y lo saco de debajo de la cama. Era una pequeña cajita metalica.

-Me pregunto que será esto?- me dije a mi misma, mientras comenzaba a abrir la pequeña caja. Dentro de esta habían flores marchitas cartas y unas fotos. Mire las fotos en una salía una mujer junto con James, ambos parecían muy felices, ella llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores y pude notar que ambos llevaban un anillo en el dedo medio de la mano derecha. Ella esa mujer era su esposa! , pero entonces donde estaba ella?. Segui viendo las siguientes fotos pero allí ya no estaban ellos dos, sino que estaban tres jovencitas, pude distinguir a una de esas chicas, una era la misma de la otra foto,lo único bueno de esta foto era que les habían puesto nombre. La mujer de la primera foto se llamaba Victoria, la otra muchacha una de cabello corto se llamaba Alice y por ultimo una de cabello largo, que se llamaba Isabella.

-Isabella…-porque ese nombre se me hacia tan familiar, segui viendo otras fotos hasta que llegue a una que se me hacia familiar , era la misma foto, que vi en la casa de Zafrina, que relación tenían todos ellos, es decir porque tenían esa misma foto?. MI curiosidad se desato y comenze a ver las cartas que habían, pero la mayoría de ellas eran de James hacia ella , mi curiosidad era mucha , pero eso era algo intimo de James. Me rendía en mi objetivo, hasta que tope con una carta, era de Isabella , para Victoria. Comencé a leerla

-"mi querida Victoria:

Se que de seguro en estos momentos debes estar amarga conmigo, por el hecho de separarme de ustedes, y te entiendo, pero no puedo retroceder ya. Si decidi tomar esta decisión es porque amo a esa persona con todo mi corazón y quiero estar con él por el resto de mi vida, asi eso signifique abandonar mis raíces. Se que dirás que lo que he cometido es una traición ,pero en realidad no es asi, yo no he hablado no revelado los secretos de nuestro clan, preferiría antes la muerte. Yo solo escape de aquellas reglas, que no me dejan estar al lado de la persona que amo, porque lo amo en verdad y seria capaz de dar todo por él, incluso mi propia vida y se que entiendes a lo que me refiero. No me juzgues como un monstruo , porque yo seguiré siendo la misma de siempre, tú misma Bella, la que te quiso , quiere y querrá por siempre como una hermana, porque tu eres mi hermanita, no es así Vicky, mi Vicky. Se que ahora no me entiendes , pero lo harás el día que te enamores, porque hay sabrás todo lo que se hace por ese ser querido, yo siempre te querre siempre y nunca lo dudes, jamas.

Tu querida amiga Isabella Swan"

-esta carta….que..-que estaba prohibido para esa chica, que es ese sentimiento que tengo, estaba pensando todo eso hasta que siento que abren la puerta, tomo la cajita y la meto rápidamente debajo de la cama.

-Sam estas aq…..-dijo el chico ,Jacob mientras entraba a la habitación-ah eres tu-dijo con desgano, pero yo no respondí

-oye tu chica has visto a Sam?-me dijo ,pero no respondí igual

-oye te estoy hablando.-no respondí

-te estoy hablando!- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo

-suéltame-le grite mientras me zafaba-en primer lugar yo no soy ningún oye ya! Yo ten go nombre y me llamo RE-NES-MEE ,YA!

-ESTA BIEN RENESMEE-DIJO EL EN TONO BURLON

-uyyyyyyy eres desesperante- le dije-no sabes cuan molesto eres tu…

-que es lo que pasa?-me pregunto

-hueles es eso-le dije, el olfateo el aire y asintió

-hay que ir haber – me mientras salía de la ventana hacia afuera, yo lo seguí. Comenzamos a rastrear el olor hasta cierto punto, donde nos dimos cuenta que estábamos dentro del bosque.

-aquí se termina el olor –dijo el

-si, pero me pregunto que abraaaaaaaaa-dije mientras que de alguna manera ambos habíamos sido atrapados por una red, que nos dejaba colgando de una árbol

-Que rayos es esto!-grito Jacob

-No las puedo romper son de metal-le dije, sentimos un sonido, dirijimos nuestras miradas hacia ese lugar y de los arbustos salían, unos hombres, los mismos de la mañana

-hasta que por fin los atrapamos –decia-ni crean que saldrán liberados de esta

Maldición y ahora en que rayos nos metimos, estamos en serios aprietos…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BUENO HAY ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PONGAN COMENTS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
